Après la Bataille
by Hope July
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard a vu la mort de Voldemort, mais aussi celles de beaucoup d'amis et surtout celle de Fred. les Weasley sont en deuil, chacun traitant sa peine comme il le peut. Hermione n'a nulle part où aller, puisqu'elle a envoyé ses parents en Australie, et elle a l'impression de déranger chez les Weasley. Elle se pose une question très importante : Que faire ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux me réveilla, et je mis quelques secondes avant me souvenir où je me trouvais.

J'étais au Terrier, couchée à même le sol dans la chambre de Ginny. La Bataille était finie. Voldemort n'était plus.

Mais Tonks et Lupin étaient morts. Rogue était mort. Fred était mort.

Fred… je fermai étroitement les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler une fois de plus sur mes joues.

J'avais entendu Ginny pleurer durant la nuit. Elle qui ne versait des larmes que très rarement avait sangloté dans son oreiller, croyant que j'étais endormie. Je la comprenais : son grand frère était mort. Pour nous sauver. Un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant enfla dans ma poitrine.

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil sans Fred. Toute la famille Weasley était revenue au Terrier, juste après la Bataille. L'enterrement de leur fils, de leur frère devait se dérouler le lendemain. Les Weasley étaient désormais une famille en deuil.

Je ne savais pas comment le monde pouvait continuer à tourner. George avait perdu son jumeau. Ron et Ginny avaient perdu leur frère. Mrs et Mr Weasley avaient perdu leur fils.

Je n'avais pas de frère et sœur, mais j'arrivais aisément à imaginer leur peine. Fred était mon ami, et un sentiment de vide affreux semblait avoir pris place dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Harry était devenu un héros. Il avait tué Voldemort. Il était, lui aussi, en train de dormir dans la chambre de Ron en ce moment même.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je ne savais plus. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais au fond de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Weasley, je le savais. Il allait falloir partir. Mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. Mes parents étaient en Australie, ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient une fille. Je devais aller les chercher, mais je ne savais pas exactement où ils se trouvaient.

Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer, alors qu'en ce moment même, ils avaient simplement besoin d'être seuls, ensemble.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas pareil. Il pouvait rester au Terrier, y vivre même, s'il le voulait. Il avait toujours fait partie de la famille, Mrs Weasley l'avait toujours considéré comme son propre fils. Moi, j'étais juste l'amie de Ron et de Ginny.

Soudainement, je pris une décision. Je resterai jusqu'à l'enterrement de Fred, pour soutenir moralement la famille Weasley, même si je me sentirai sûrement de trop. Et puis je partirai. Où ? Je ne le savais pas encore. Sûrement en Australie pour aller chercher mes parents. Puis je reviendrai avec eux, et j'irai de nouveau vivre dans ma maison d'enfance. Mais je savais bien au fond de moi que ce plan était presque infaisable. Toute seule, je n'avais aucune chance de retrouver mes parents. Seule, avec le souvenir des morts qui planait au-dessus de ma tête, je n'allais pas y arriver, je le savais bien. Et puis il y avait Ron…

Nous nous étions embrassés dans l'urgence. Mais je ne savais pas si nous étions de simples amis ou plus. Oui, je l'aimais, depuis des années maintenant. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Me voyait-il comme une simple amie d'enfance ? M'avait-il embrassé simplement parce que nous étions persuadés que nous allions mourir ? Je ne l'avais plus vu seul à seul depuis la fin de la Bataille, je n'avais pas pu lui poser la question. Même si nous nous étions retrouvés en tête à tête, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le lui demander, il était inutile de me mentir.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, à présent. Comment il allait agir avec moi, lorsque je descendrai pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Allait-il simplement me dire bonjour ? Allait-il faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ? Je savais que je me briserai s'il m'ignorait, s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si j'étais seulement son amie, une simple amie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ginny, roulée en boule sous ses couvertures, qui dormait ou faisait semblant de dormir pour que je lui fiche la paix. Je comprenais parfaitement à quel point ça devait être dur pour elle de devoir partager sa chambre avec moi alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et me relevai en position assise, étirant mes membres endoloris. Puis, prenant mon sac avec moi, j'ouvris doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger Ginny et me faufilai à l'extérieur de la pièce. D'un pas léger pour éviter de faire grincer le parquet sous mes pieds, je me rendis jusqu'à la salle de bain en baillant. Alors que je posais ma main droite sur la poignée, j'entendis des pas derrière mon dos, et me retournai en sursautant avec une certaine appréhension. S'il s'agissait de Ron, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir en me voyant.

Mais j'aperçu le visage cerné d'Harry et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ah salut, Harry, dis-je en parlant tout bas pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- A qui croyais-tu avoir à faire ? me demanda-t-il en parvenant à esquisser un sourire triste.

J'avais l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à sourire, à ressentir de la joie. Même si Voldemort avait disparu, ce qui était quelque chose de fabuleux depuis tout ce temps, le vide qu'avaient laissé les morts ne s'effacerait plus jamais.

\- A personne, mentis-je.

Mais je vis qu'il n'était pas dupe et il me regarda avec un air que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je, autant pour changer de sujet que parce que je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui.

\- Comme on peut, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je suis content qu'il soit mort, bien sûr, mais…

\- Je comprends, répondis-je alors que, de nouveau, les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Il me regarda avec une expression désolée, et je changeai précipitamment de sujet :

\- Tu voulais aller dans la salle de bain ?

\- Non, je… commença-t-il.

\- Tu cherches Ginny ? devinai-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre. Je pense… qu'elle a besoin de toi en ce moment, dis-je avec un air entendu.

\- D'accord, Heu… le petit déjeuner est prêt. Et Ron est au rez-de-chaussée. Si tu…

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris, et, avec de nouveau un sourire triste, il se dirigea vers la chambre que je venais de quitter.

J'entrai en soupirant dans la salle de bain et m'enfermai pour être sûre que personne ne rentre. Harry m'avait dit que Ron était en bas. Peut-être m'attendait-il ? Ou alors, il voulait simplement me dire que ce qu'il s'était passé durant la Bataille n'était rien pour lui ? Qu'il me voyait juste comme une amie ?

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et j'agrippai si fort les bords du lavabo que les jointures de mes mains devinrent blanches. Reprenant mes esprits, je me brossai en vitesse les dents et attachai mes cheveux en une tresse qui tombait dans mon dos. J'examinai mon visage dans le miroir qui me faisait face.

Pâle, le visage maigrit, les joues creuses et les yeux cernés, je semblais avoir vieillit de quelques années en l'espace de deux jours. Mes yeux brillaient toujours de larmes que je refusais de laisser couler. J'avais beaucoup trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Je pris une grande inspiration et sorti de la salle de bain en essayant, presque inconsciemment, de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je me sentais déjà de trop alors que la journée n'avait pas encore commencé.

Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée en silence. Je m'avançai discrètement vers la salle à manger, mais la trouvait vide. Seules plusieurs assiettes de petits pains et autres pâtisseries étaient disposées sur la table. Je devinai que tout le monde n'était pas encore levé.

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette cuisine vide, et décidai de partir en direction du jardin pour prendre l'air, le temps que les autres se lèvent.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à passer la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver seule à l'extérieur, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, et je sursautai, apeurée. Les réflexes que j'avais développé lors de nos mois de fuite restaient encrés en moi, et je doutais qu'ils s'effacent un jour complètement.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face aux cheveux roux de Ron. lL me sourit, un sourire triste cependant, le même qu'avait affiché Harry quelques minutes auparavant, et avant que j'aie pu me poser la question de ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite puis finit par lui rendre son baiser, soulagée. Il m'aimait vraiment, alors. Il n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'on était en danger. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il se détacha de moi après un long instant et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je finis par émettre un petit éclat de rire.

\- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en se reculant pour mieux me voir.

\- Rien. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru, bredouillai-je.

\- Tu as cru quoi, Mione ? me demanda-t-il avec un air interrogateur.

\- J'ai cru que peut-être… Tu avais changé d'avis… dis-je précautionneusement

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré. Je me renfrognai en croisant les bras, me demandant pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille.

\- Mione, ça fait des années que je te tourne autour. Comment as-tu pu penser rien qu'un instant que je ne ressentais rien pour toi ?

Je lui lançai un regard en coin et changeai de sujet, décroisant les bras et remettant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de ma tresse derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu vas bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comme on peut lorsqu'on a perdu un frère.

Je grimaçai en entendant ces paroles crues. Il se protégeait derrière des barrières de sarcasmes, c'était évident.

\- C'est surtout pour George que je m'inquiète. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Je me demande s'il va descendre ou s'il va rester dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Je lui lançai un regard triste, mais il me sourit en retour. Cependant, son sourire semblait faux et je ressentais dans cette tentative pour me rassurer toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui.

\- Tu as faim ? me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je haussai à mon tour les épaules. Je n'avais pas réellement faim, la tristesse pesait trop sur mon estomac, mais j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt attendre les autres ? demandai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui à la table alors qu'il prenait un petit pain. Où es ta mère, d'ailleurs ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage, et je devinai instantanément que j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre et continuai pour effacer mes paroles.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

\- Tu avais l'air… enfin j'ai dit… Laisse tomber, répliquai-je, trop fatiguée pour tenter de m'expliquer.

\- Elle est dans le jardin. Elle pleure, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

À ce moment précis, la silhouette de Mrs Weasley pénétra dans la cuisine, et je baissai les yeux, me doutant bien que si je la voyais pleurer, je n'arriverais pas à retenir mes larmes.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je levai la tête, croisant ses yeux mouillés par les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage. Elle les essuya avec sa manche et, comme je l'avais prévu, je sentis bientôt les larmes me monter aux yeux et tentai en vain de les retenir.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour la saluer, et elle me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte à m'étouffer.

Alors qu'elle me relâchait, essayant en vain de sourire pour me rassurer, j'étouffai un sanglot en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant. Mrs Weasley et Ron avaient besoin que je sois forte. Mais je n'arrivais pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. Je ressentais presque une douleur physique en imaginant le chagrin de Mrs Weasley. Elle avait perdu un fils, et c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Ron s'était approché de moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je sanglotai contre son épaule alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

\- C'est ridicule, murmurai-je dans mes larmes. C'est moi qui devrais être en train de te consoler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mione. Si ça te fais du bien de pleurer, pleure.

Je finis par me calmer et essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Pardon, dis-je alors qu'une larme solitaire se frayait un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres.

\- Fred n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure, tu sais, me dit doucement Ron. Il aurait voulu qu'on continue à rire, en se souvenant de toutes les bonnes blagues qu'il nous a faites.

\- Par contre, il serait très content que vous soyez enfin ensemble, répliqua la voix décidée de Ginny dans notre dos.

Je me retournai pour la regarder. Harry avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, mais aucune trace de larme n'était visible sur son visage qui exprimait une détermination féroce.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter que c'était aberrant la façon de vous vous tourniez autour tous les deux. Il serait heureux de voir que, enfin, vous vous êtes décidé à franchir le pas. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Elle parvint à esquisser un semblant de sourire, et je me demandai où elle avait réussi à s'endurcir de la sorte.

\- Mange quelque chose, m'ordonna Ron d'un air presque sévère.

Je n'eus pas la force de refuser et me rassis sur une chaise sans cependant me servir à manger alors qu'il prenait place à côté de moi, se saisissant d'un deuxième petit pain.

\- George n'est pas descendu ? demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

Ron secoua la tête, la bouche pleine.

\- J'y vais, décida Ginny.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, elle avait disparu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la mère de Ron qui s'était assise sur une chaise au bout de la table, le menton posé sur sa main, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours le long de son visage.

\- Mrs Weasley, il faut que vous avaliez quelque chose, tentai-je doucement.

\- Ça va aller, Hermione, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Avant de donner des leçons aux autres, tu ferais mieux d'écouter lorsqu'on te dit quelque chose ! grommela Ron en me mettant de force un petit pain dans la main.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'obliger à manger répliquai-je, la voix un peu étranglée par les sanglots qui s'étaient accumulés dans ma gorge.

\- Tu sais que je peux utiliser la force, si je veux.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitulai-je en mordant une petite bouchée de pain puis en le posant sur la table

Ginny revint à cet instant, accompagné de George qui, comme elle, ne portait pas de vestiges de larmes sur le visage. Cependant, la petite étincelle malicieuse qui brillait sans cesse dans ses yeux était morte en même temps que son frère.

Il nous dit sobrement bonjour et s'installa à la table avec nous, puis son regard devint vague et la pièce plongea dans un silence pensif. Au bout d'un moment, je me levai en silence sans que personne ne me remarque et me dirigeai vers le jardin, où je m'installai à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

Le soleil était déjà chaud, en ce début du mois de mai. Le ciel était redevenu bleu depuis que Voldemort avait disparu.

M'adossant au tronc de l'arbre, je regardai d'un œil morose les gnomes qui trottinaient entre les plantes du jardin.

Je savais que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil sans Fred. Je savais que Ron, Ginny et tous les autres avaient changé, même s'ils essayaient de le cacher. Je le savais, et ça me faisait mal, horriblement, de penser que cette famille si joyeuse était à présent plongée dans un malheur absolu.

Je savais qu'en cet instant même, dans les rues, ne se souciant guerre de ce que les Moldus pouvaient penser, des sorciers fêtaient la disparition du Mage Noir. Ils s'amusaient en célébrant Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu et fait disparaître Voldemort deux fois. Je me demandai comment des gens pouvaient encore être heureux alors que Fred était mort. Je me demandais comment cela pouvait être possible.

Je restai de longue minutes sans bouger, et, alors que le soleil s'élevait petit à petit dans le ciel, je vis une silhouette s'approcher, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait à cause de la clarté d'un rayon de soleil qui m'atteignait en plein dans l'œil.

Puis je reconnu Ron qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi dans l'herbe. Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence puis il me jeta un coup d'œil en biais en me disant :

\- Tu n'as toujours rien avalé.

\- Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir à quel point je suis têtue.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demandai-je, toujours sans le regarder, mais avec un semblant d'amusement.

Il me jeta un autre coup d'œil et continua sans répondre à ma question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une :

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- C'est une question piège ?

\- Non, me répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, répondis-je simplement.

\- Déranger, mais… commença-t-il. Pourquoi tu nous dérangerais ?

\- Je voulais vous laisser en famille. Vous en aviez besoin.

\- Mais enfin Mione… Harry aussi était là, et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un intrus.

Je m'apprêtai à lui avouer, vraiment, je m'apprêtai à prendre une grand inspiration pour tout lui dire et lui expliquer que j'allais m'en aller après l'enterrement, que j'allais partir retrouver mes parents et les laisser tranquilles, en famille. Je savais qu'ils seraient soulagés, que tout le monde serait content, vu que je me sentais comme un poids pour eux.

Mais Harry débarqua à ce moment précis, se plaçant entre nous et nous jetant un regard tracassé.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mentis-je. Tout va bien ?

\- Mrs Weasley demande que vous rentriez… elle a besoin de vous pour… Heu, pour…

\- L'aider à préparer l'enterrement, devina Ron d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. J'y vais.

Je me levai pour le suivre, mais il ne m'attendit pas et, le temps que je me remette sur mes pieds, il avait déjà disparu par la porte d'entrée.

\- Il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je à Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Je crois qu'il veut pouvoir pleurer seul, pour ne pas te montrer qu'au fond de lui il n'est pas aussi blasé qu'il veut bien te le faire croire, répondit simplement mon ami.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! m'indignai-je. Depuis tout le temps qu'on se connaît, avec toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées, il ne me fait pas encore assez confiance pour me montrer ses faiblesses ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de confiance, répondit calmement Harry, plutôt une question de fierté.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais.

\- Il faut juste lui laisser le temps, Mione.

Puis il ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- Allez viens, on nous attend, ils ont besoin de nous, je crois.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en biais et le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison. Je ne trouvai Ron nulle part. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien être lorsque Mrs Weasley débarqua derrière moi pour nous demander, à Harry et à moi, de l'aider à déployer et positionner les chaises (par des moyens magiques, bien entendu) pour la cérémonie, qui se déroulerait dans le jardin des Weasley, avant que le corps de Fred ne soit emmené pour être enterré dans le cimetière du village voisin. Je n'eus pas le cœur de refuser une chose pareille sous prétexte que je n'arrivais pas à savoir où se trouvait Ron. Il devait bien être quelque part, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez aimé! n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un peu plus tard, alors que les chaises étaient disposées en rangs serrés, tout le monde rentra dans la maison pour boire une tasse de thé. J'étais assise devant mon mug qui commençait à refroidir tandis que la pièce était plongée dans un silence triste, et je commençais à vraiment me poser des questions sur l'absence de Ron. Je devinais qu'il était dans sa chambre, mais je me demandais s'il allait bien et s'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie.

Je pris donc une deuxième tasse sans que personne ne le remarque, j'y versai du thé, et me levai de table et grommelant quelques excuses que personne ne sembla entendre. Puis je montai les escaliers en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, au dernier étage, et frappai trois petits coups secs contre la paroi de bois de sa porte.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il d'une voix étouffée et légèrement contrariée.

Je grimaçai. Ayant peur de l'avoir dérangé, je dis d'une voix douce :

\- Ron, c'est moi. je t'apporte juste une tasse de thé. Mais si tu veux que je revienne plus tard, il n'y a pas de problèmes… si je te dérange, je repasserai…

Ou peut-être pas… complétai-je mentalement.

J'attendis après une réponse qui ne vint pas. Après environ une minute, déçue et malgré moi un peu blessée, je tournai les talons, les deux tasses dans les mains, me demandant où j'allais bien pouvoir me réfugier pour ne déranger personne.

Mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans mon dos stoppa mon mouvement, et la voix de Ron radoucie prononça :

\- Tu ne me dérange jamais, Mione, tu sais bien.

Je tournai lentement les talons et m'approchai de lui en lui tendant la tasse d'une main un peu tremblante. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré durant de longues minutes, mais aucune trace de larme n'était visible sur son visage. Je ne fis pas de commentaire, sachant qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre simplement pour ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait, et il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

Ma tasse de thé devenue froide serrée dans le creux de mes mains, j'allai m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes en tailleur, et j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole le premier. Un doux silence s'étira avant qu'il ne dise en s'asseyant sur son lit, qui se tenait à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- Merci. Pour le thé.

\- Pas de soucis, répondis-je. Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être soif.

\- Tu avais raison.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondis-je d'un air étonné. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Tu as peut-être prononcé trois mots depuis le début de la journée…

\- J'essaye de ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air surpris :

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Ben, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger… vous avez déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

\- Je le devine, c'est tout, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais il fut interrompu par trois coups donnés contre la porte. Bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle s'ouvrit et Mr Weasley apparu, les traits tirés. Son regard passa au-dessus de ma tête, sans me voir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron.

\- On se demandait tous où tu étais passé.

\- J'étais ici, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu veux descendre manger quelque chose ?

\- Je vais venir, assura-t-il en éludant légèrement la question qui lui était posée.

Mr Weasley regarda la tasse que Ron tenait toujours serrée dans ses mains, et il prit un air étonné :

\- Quand as-tu été cherché ça ?

\- C'est Hermione qui me l'a apporté, dit Ron en me désignant d'un geste de la tête.

\- Hermione, mais…

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas remarqué mon absence à la table, ce qui était tout à fait normal, après tout : il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Ses yeux me cherchèrent dans la pièce avant de se fixer sur moi. Il me regarda d'un air un peu étonné, comme s'il se demandait depuis quand je ne me trouvais plus à la table avec eux, puis il se détourna et conclut fébrilement :

\- Dépêche-toi, Ron. On t'attend.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. De nouveau, un silence s'installa mais Ron le brisa assez rapidement :

\- Il a agi comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ton absence…

\- Je sais, répondis-je, sans être étonnée de la situation.

Après tout, il avait plus important à faire et à penser que de s'inquiéter de mon absence.

\- C'est bizarre, commenta sobrement Ron et me jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Je haussai les épaules dans un geste désinvolte, et il se leva du lit en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Allez viens, on va manger. Il est déjà tard, ajouta-t-il en regardant son réveil qui marquait 14h

Je n'avais rien avalé de la journée depuis la bouchée de pain au petit-déjeuner. Mon estomac grondait, mais encore une fois, l'envie de passer inaperçue pour ne déranger personne reprit le dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je avec un sourire triste. Descends, toi, je reste ici.

\- Non, j'insiste, Mione. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

J'obéis devant le regard insistant qu'il me jetait et le suivis en silence dans les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, restant en retrait par rapport à lui. Tout le monde était attablé devant une assiette remplie de ragoût, mais personne ne semblait y avoir touché. Ils semblaient tous plongés dans des réflexions profondes, et seul Harry se tourna vers nous alors que je m'asseyais sur une chaise laissée vide, à côté de Bill et de Fleur qui ne semblèrent même pas me remarquer.

Alors que Ron s'enfonçait lui aussi dans un silence pesant, je me tournai vers son grand frère et dis à voix basse :

\- Bill ?

Il ne me répondit pas et j'insistai d'une voix un peu plus forte :

\- Bill ?

\- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il d'un air étonné en se tournant vers moi, comme si j'avais été invisible jusqu'à ce que je lui adresse la parole.

\- Désolée de te déranger, mais vous avez encore besoin d'aide ? Pour quoi que ce soit ?

Il me dévisagea durant quelques secondes, ce qui me mit assez mal à l'aise, puis il me lança un pâle sourire et il répondit à voix basse :

\- Non, Hermione, c'est gentil, mais tout est prêt.

Et il replongea instantanément dans ses pensées. N'ayant même pas pris la peine de me servir une assiette de nourriture, je me levai de la chaise et sortis en silence dans le jardin. Cette fois, même Ron ne remarqua pas que j'étais partie.

Je marchai un peu en me dirigeant vers les champs qui entouraient le domaine et m'assit au milieu des épis de blés qui me caressaient le visage. Je me dis que assise là, au milieu de la nature, dans le silence le plus total, je ne pourrais déranger personne.

Au loin, je voyais les rangées de chaises serrées tournées vers l'endroit où se tiendrait le cercueil de Fred, pas plus tard que le lendemain, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était tout bonnement horrible de se dire que plus jamais je n'entendrai les rires de Fred, ses blagues, ses taquineries à mon égard Que jamais plus il ne nous adresserait à tous un sourire rassurant qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Non, Fred était mort. Disparu. C'était tellement injuste.

Je restai de longues heures à ruminer ces pensées morbides silencieusement, puis, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines environnantes, dans une explosion de rouge et d'orange, je me levai et me dirigeai de nouveau vers le Terrier.

* * *

**Réponses au reviews :**

**RoxanneForYou : merci pour ta review! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

**scpotter : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié celui-ci! merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire en tout cas :)**

**Neige : Merci pour ton commentaire! je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite a répondu à tes attentes ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je rentrai en silence dans la maison et cherchai des yeux les Weasley qui ne semblaient se trouver nulle part. Fronçant les sourcils, j'avançai dans la maison et entendis soudain des sanglots étouffés provenant du salon. Passant la tête dans la pièce, j'aperçus Mrs Weasley de dos, dans les bras de son mari qui lui tapotait maladroitement le dos.

Résolue à ne pas les déranger, honteuse d'avoir surpris un moment aussi intime, je montai les escaliers en silence pour partir à la recherche de Ron ou d'un endroit où je pourrais attendre le lendemain sans déranger personne. Alors que j'arrivais devant la chambre de Ginny et que je passais devant pour rejoindre celle de Ron, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter.

\- Hermione ?

La voix d'Harry avait résonnée sur le palier. Je me retournai et le vis qui se tenait debout devant moi, Ginny à côté de lui.

\- Où étais-tu passée, toute l'après-midi ?

\- Dehors, répondis-je avec un vague geste de la main. Pourquoi ? continuai-je, étonnée qu'il ait remarqué mon absence.

\- Ron t'a cherchée partout, il semblait mort d'inquiétude !

\- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Ginny avec un semblant d'agressivité dans la voix. Sa copine disparaît sans laisser de trace, c'est normal qu'il soit inquiet ! pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit où tu allais ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

\- Tu te conduis vraiment bizarrement, aujourd'hui, Mione, surenchérit Harry avec un regard suspicieux dans ma direction.

\- Quoi ? m'indignai-je. Mais je…

\- Vas retrouver Ron, il est dans sa chambre, me coupa Ginny. Et ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il reste calme en te voyant revenir…

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y ! insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je haussai les épaules et, en la foudroyant du regard, je tournai les talons pour continuer mon ascension jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. J'arrivai devant sa porte et frappai timidement trois coups contre le bois, un bruit qui sembla résonner pendant une seconde alors que la voix de Ron retentissait derrière le battant, semblant contrariée :

\- Quoi ?

Je m'appuyai en soupirant contre la paroi de la porte et dit d'une voix douce.

\- C'est moi…

Devant son silence, je m'empressai d'ajouter.

\- Hermione.

\- Hermione ?

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et je perdis l'équilibre, tombant en avant. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, je me retrouvais un instant plus tard dans les bras de Ron qui m'avait rattrapée et qui m'aidait à me stabiliser. Embarrassée, je m'éclaircis la gorge et il me relâcha, reculant d'un pas pour mieux m'observer.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demanda-t-il brusquement alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi.

\- Dehors.

Je me retournai, et, devant son regard qui lançait des éclairs, j'ajoutai précipitamment :

\- Dans les champs, je me suis un peu éloignée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais ? je me suis inquiété !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, soupirai-je en reprenant ma place dans le coin de la pièce où je m'étais assise plus tôt dans la journée.

\- tu ne pensais pas que ça m'intéresserait ?! aboya-t-il dans une imitation de ma voix.

\- Je ne parle pas du tout comme ça, répliquai-je avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher, grogna-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil assassin.

\- Désolée, marmonnai-je en serrant les dents.

Il marqua une pause, puis poussa un long soupir avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sol.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? maugréa-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Je croyais que ça te rendais service…

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

\- De ne pas m'avoir sur le dos pendant un moment pareil. Je croyais que tu voulais rester seul.

\- Mais enfin, Mione…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau puis planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que ce dont j'ai le plus besoin pour le moment, c'est de ta présence, justement ?

Je le fixai en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'avais peut-être eu tort de penser que je le dérangeais, finalement…

\- Allez, viens là, me dit-il en me passant un bras autour des épaules et en me serrant contre lui.

Je poussai un soupir et fermai les paupières. La journée avait été éprouvante, je mourrais de faim et, par-dessus tout, la tristesse semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter mon être

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, d'accord ? dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

\- D'accord… répondis-je en murmurant.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans cette position, en silence. Nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles pour nous comprendre.

* * *

\- Ginny ?

\- Quoi ?

J'étais couchée sur le lit de camp qui avait été installé pour moi, dans le courant de la journée, dans la chambre de mon amie, et, allongée sur les draps, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, je réfléchissais à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais je savais que Ginny ne dormait pas : elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement en continuant à regarder le plafond plongé dans un noir d'encre.

Je me rendais bien compte que tout ce que voulait mon amie, c'était rester seule en un moment pareil. Et je me trouvais dans sa chambre, et elle était obligée de cohabiter avec moi. Je me doutais bien que ça ne devait pas être simple pour elle.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle d'un air incrédule en allumant la lumière.

Je clignai des yeux, éblouie par la clarté soudaine et me redressai, assise en tailleur sur le lit, pour faire face à mon amie qui me fixait d'un air perplexe.

\- Je me rends bien compte que tu voudrais être seule, tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors désolée de t'imposer ma présence.

Devant son regard qui semblait me sonder, je rajoutai :

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller, et trouver un autre endroit où dormir…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Mione ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend aujourd'hui, mais tu agis vraiment bizarrement ! répliqua-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux roux flamboyant derrière son oreille.

\- Hein ? dis-je, surprise.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, tu sais ! En plus je ne vois pas où tu pourrais dormir d'autre que dans cette chambre !

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie avec moi ! répondis-je d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mais je ne joue pas du tout la comédie ! s'indigna-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers d'un air contrarié.

Un silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidai de la laisser seule, persuadée qu'elle m'assurait que je ne la dérangeais pas simplement pour ne pas me blesser. Je saisis un livre posé un côté de ma tête, me levai de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda mon amie d'une voix radoucie.

\- Je vais lire ne bas. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi.

J'ouvris la porte qui grinça légèrement et la refermai soigneusement derrière moi. Puis je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeai vers le salon avant de me lover dans un des fauteuils, les jambes ramenées sous moi. En vérité, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lire. Je voulais juste laisser Ginny seule dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir en paix.

Je posai les livre sur les coussins du fauteuil, à côté de moi, et appuyai la tête sur le dossier. J'eus tôt fait de fermer les yeux et je m'enfonçai presque instantanément dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**scpotter : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus! :) C'est vrai que pauvre Hermione, elle se sent vraiment de trop et ça se comprend...**

**princesselele : Merci pour ton commentaire ;) je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le début de cette fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite! :)**

**OneSummer'sRain : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, et merci pour tes compliments, il n'y a rien qui puisse faire plus plaisir à un auteur que lui dire qu'on aime bien son style d'écriture, alors merci beaucoup! :D**

** .didier : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre :)**

**Neige : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment super gentil de me dire ça, et je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise :)**

* * *

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en followers, vous êtes juste géniaux! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Je me trouvais de nouveau à Poudlard. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. L'école en ruine tenait à peine debout, et je luttais, encore et toujours, contre les Mangemorts qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir arrêter de lancer des sorts._

_Puis, sans que je ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, ils disparurent, et l'endroit où je me trouvais fut plongé dans un silence de plomb. Mal à l'aise, je me retournai, et vis Fred, Lupin et Tonks qui se tenaient devant moi. Fred me lança un clin d'œil taquin, mais quand je voulus avancer dans leur direction, les trois silhouettes pâlirent, s'effacèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien._

\- Hermione ?

_Je fis volteface. Ron était à quelques mètres de moi, mais il ne semblait pas réel. Sa silhouette était plongée dans une sorte de brouillard blanchâtre. Il me sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction, et je tentai de la saisir. Mais plus je m'approchai, plus il semblait flou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu._

\- _Non !_

\- Hermione ? Hermione, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. Un filet de sueur glacée glissait le long de mon échine. Incrédule, je levai les yeux et reconnus le visage et les cheveux roux de Ron, qui était penché sur moi, les sourcils froncés. Sans réfléchir, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, et le serrai dans mes bras dans une étreinte à l'étouffer. Il était vivant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un stupide rêve.

\- Ou là, doucement ! me dit-il d'un air inquiet en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je fais un mauvais rêve, répondis-je en me passant la main sur le visage.

\- Je sais, tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis descendue pour lire, hier soir, répondis-je en lui montrant mon livre qui était toujours sagement posé à côté de moi sur le fauteuil.

Je remarquai qu'il portait déjà une tenue habillée, sobre et noire. Inquiète, je levai les yeux dans sa direction :

\- Je suis en retard ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, la cérémonie commence dans une heure.

\- Une heure ! m'exclamai-je, incrédule, en me levant d'un bond du canapé. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse à cette question, évidemment.

\- Attends Mione ! prends au moins la peine de…

Je m'étais déjà ruée dans les escaliers et me retournai pour entendre la suite de sa phrase.

\- … manger quelque chose.

\- Pas le temps ! répondis-je en montant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Ginny.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas être en retard pour l'enterrement de Fred. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Il fallait que je sois à l'heure et sur mon trente et un. Je savais que c'était un bien piètre hommage par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, mais je me devais de le faire.

* * *

Je m'avançai vers le fond du jardin, où la plupart des gens étaient déjà installés. Ma robe noire et légère voletait autour de moi et une bourrasque de vent tiède s'engouffra dans mes cheveux que j'avais laissés pendre dans mon dos. Le soleil s'était caché derrière des nuages. C'était comme si la nature elle-même portait le deuil de la mort de Fred.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Un peu perdue, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, j'arrivai à trouver une place à l'avant-dernier rang, à côté de personnes que je n'avais jamais vu. Je cherchai dans la foule des visages familiers et finis par apercevoir les cheveux roux des Weasley au premier rang, ainsi que le dos d'Harry, qui était installé à côté de Ginny. La haute silhouette de Ron était reconnaissable entre mille. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et regardait dans toutes les directions.

J'aperçus également Lee Jordan, McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Angelina et énormément de personnes venant de Poudlard, les survivants, dispersés çà et là entre les rangées. Hagrid était assis au dernier rang, à quelques mètres de moi. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'adressa un signe de la main. Ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes.

Je détournai le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. À côté de moi, une vieille dame, qui faisait sans doute partie de la famille, chuchotait à l'oreille d'un jeune homme qui semblait être son fils. Je vis Ron se tourner sur son siège et sonder la foule du regard. Ses yeux passèrent sur moi, et il entrouvrit la bouche avant de se lever.

Je me demandais un instant ce qu'il fabriquait avant de me rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait dans ma direction. Embarrassée, je le vis se rapprocher de moi et me levai à mon tour pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il simplement en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir tout le monde venu lui rendre hommage.

Mon cœur se serra et je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes yeux devenus brillants de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? continua-t-il d'un air étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliquai-je en levant mes yeux pour le regarder en face.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es mise au dernier rang ? il y a un siège réservé pour toi juste à côté de moi, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je, surprise. Mais je croyais que le premier rang était réservé à la famille…

\- Ben oui, justement, dit-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il voulait me faire entrer une information de force dans le cerveau.

Avant que je n'aie pu lui demander quel était le sens de sa réponse, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au premier rang. Je m'assis entre lui et Harry, qui serrait la main de Ginny dans la sienne. À côté de Ginny, il y avait George, qui semblait éperdu de douleur. La vue de ses yeux vitreux me serra le cœur, et je détournai vite le regard. Puis il y avait Charlie, Percy, Bill et Fleur. Du côté de Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient assis et semblaient eux aussi perdus, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils se trouvaient là, comme s'ils espéraient se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. À côté d'eux se trouvaient d'autres personnes que je devinais appartenir à la famille proche des Weasley à cause de leurs cheveux roux flamboyants.

Harry se pencha vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

\- On se demandait où tu te trouvais.

\- J'étais au fond, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me regarda d'une étrange façon et voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais je sentis la main de Ron se resserrer autour de la mienne et compris que la cérémonie commençait.

Hagrid avait visiblement été désigné pour porter le corps de Fred jusqu'à l'estrade, exactement comme pour l'enterrement de Dumbeldore. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et serrai le bord de ma chaise de ma main libre pour essayer de les empêcher de couler sur mes joues.

Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi c'était Hagrid qui portait Fred, puis me dit que c'était certainement parce qu'il était le plus fort, et que George n'aurait pas su le faire. Porter le corps de son frère jumeaux l'aurait littéralement détruit.

Enfin, Hagrid arriva en pleurant vers l'estrade et déposa délicatement le corps de Fred sur la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche prévue à cet effet. Il eut un sanglot rauque et tourna les talons, s'éloignant vers le fond des rangées de chaises.

Le jardin était plongé dans un silence profond. Même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. George se leva alors, se dirigea vers l'estrade, et commença d'une voix un peu étouffée par les sanglots, mais tout de même assurée :

\- Fred, tu ne méritais pas de mourir si tôt. Je pense parler au nom de toute l'assemblée en affirmant que tu nous manques à tous affreusement. Jamais je ne pourrais continuer à vivre comme je le faisais avant sans toi à mes côtés. Vois-tu, Fred, tu me manques. Ton rire me manque, ton sourire, les blagues que nous faisions ensemble. Tout a été remplacé par un affreux silence, qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés, tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre une heure sans toi, à présent, voilà presque trois jours que je survis.

Les larmes roulaient à présent silencieusement sur mes joues, et je me dégageai un instant de l'emprise que Ron avait sur ma main pour essuyer celles qui coulaient sur mon visage. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et nos regards se croisèrent durant un millième de seconde. Lui aussi pleurait.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu voulais voir arriver et que tu as manquées, Fred. J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es, et que tu vois ce qui s'est passé ici en ton absence. Harry et Ginny sont ensemble, c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'Harry ferait un merveilleux mari pour Ginny, qu'il avait toujours réussi à prendre soin d'elle. Et puis il y a Ron et Hermione aussi.

Je tressaillis à l'entente de mon prénom. Ron resserra son étreinte sur ma hanche, et je posai la tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'énerver sur le fait qu'ils se tournaient sans cesse autour et qu'il ne se passait jamais rien. Eh bien voilà, c'est fait, ils sont ensemble. Mais tu n'es plus là pour le voir. Et ça me tue. Tu sais, Fred, je ne sais même pas comment j'arriverai à vivre sans toi. Ton souvenir restera gravé en moi à jamais. Tu as été beaucoup plus qu'un frère : tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon acolyte dans nos farces qui embêtaient tout le monde. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour rire, à présent, en sachant que toi, tu n'es plus là pour rire avec moi.

Je laissai échapper un sanglot et collai la main contre ma bouche pour l'étouffer au maximum.

\- Il y a tellement d'autres choses que j'aurais voulu dire, Fred, mais je pense que tu les sais déjà. Alors je terminerai juste en disant qu'on t'aime, de tout notre cœur, et à jamais. Repose en paix, mon frère.

Et il revint à sa place, plongea la tête dans ses mains, et se mit à sangloter. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis que la plupart des gens se trouvaient dans le même état que lui et moi. Tous les Weasley sanglotaient, les pleurs d'Hagrid résonnaient jusqu'à ma place. Harry tenait Ginny dans ses bras mais il ne pleurait pas. Une froide détermination brillait dans son regard, comme s'il nourrissait une envie de vengeance. Bill et Fleur étaient enlacés, Percy versait de grosses larmes derrière ses lunette et Charlie essuyait son visage toutes les trente secondes pour tenter en vain d'en chasser les larmes. Mrs et Mr Weasley sanglotaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quant à Ron, de grosses larmes roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me tournai vers lui et passai les bras autour de sa nuque, plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Il me rendit mon étreinte, et je sentis ses larmes couler le long de ma nuque.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il à travers ses larmes. Merci d'être là.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de resserrer mon étreinte autour de ses épaules.

La cérémonie se termina peu après. Je pensais qu'il était prévu que Mrs Weasley dise quelque chose, mais elle sanglotait trop fort pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Nous suivîmes tous le corps de Fred jusqu'au cimetière du village voisin, où il fut enterré sans magie, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des Moldus.

Puis nous repartîmes par petits groupes vers le Terrier, certains membres de la famille attendant de se trouver hors de vue d'éventuels non-sorciers pour transplaner et retourner à leur domicile. Je restai en retrait par rapport aux Weasley, me contentant de les suivre en silence. Ron marchait à côté de moi sans prononcer un mot. En le regardant plus attentivement, en voyant l'état de chagrin effroyable dans lequel il semblait se trouver, je lui pris silencieusement la main et nous continuâmes à marcher, toujours dans la plus grand silence, pour aller rejoindre la maison des Weasley qui, je le savais, ne serait plus jamais la même après la mort de Fred.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**OneSummer'sRain : Merci pour ton commentaire! :D Oui les pauvres Weasley, eux qui sont si joyeux d'habitude :( **

**Math'L : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Un peu des deux j'imagine :p en même temps après ce qu'ils viennent de traverser, c'est normal ^^**

**clem2605 : Merci beaucoup ça me fait trop plaisir :3 Oui, après ce qu'elle a traversé, elle croit qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue alors que ce n'est pas vrai! Tu verras par la suite si elle finit par s'en rendre compte ou pas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J'étais lovée dans les coussins du canapé, la tête posée sur mes genoux que j'avais ramenés contre ma poitrine, et j'essayais de trouver un moyen de prendre Ron à part pour lui expliquer ma décision de partir retrouver mes parents, seule.

Je savais qu'il serait soulagé, ainsi que toute sa famille, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je voulais faire, simplement parce que j'avais peur qu'il soit trop content de me voir m'en aller.

Je l'aimais. Si fort. Et s'il était heureux que je m'en aille, ça me ferait l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Mais, en même temps, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je savais que je dérangeais, et qu'il fallait que je m'efface pour laisser les Weasley faire leur deuil.

J'entendis un bruit de pas et relevai la tête. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarda d'un air tracassé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione ?

\- Rien, mentis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Si, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi.

Devant son regard insistant, je finis par capituler :

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose…

Je marquai une pause, hésitante, et il reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'encouragea-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien le dire d'abord à Ron, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il me sourit d'un air rassurant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement. Mais tu me le diras après, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça, tu risques de t'en rendre compte tout seul…

Il me lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, et je me levai pour mettre fin à la discussion :

\- Tu sais où est Ron ?

\- Il est dans la cuisine, avec tout le monde. Tu étais la seule absente, je me demandais où tu étais passée…

\- D'accord, merci, répondis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers la pièce que Harry m'avait indiquée.

Je sentis son regard braqué dans mon dos alors que je m'en allais pour tout avouer à Ron.

Les Weasley étaient installés à la table de la cuisine. Ginny et Ron discutaient à voix basse, sûrement pour ne pas déranger le silence dans lequel les autres étaient plongés.

\- Ron, chuchotai-je en surgissant derrière lui. Je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, me dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Je l'entrainai vers l'extérieur de la maison, dans le jardin, pour éviter que les autres n'entendent notre conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'adossant à un arbre du jardin pour me regarder en face.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une voix que je voulais assurée :

\- Je pars.

J'aurais voulu être plus claire dans mes explications, mais l'angoisse de sa réaction faisait trembler mes mains et rendait mes pensées incohérentes. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne se montre trop soulagé, trop heureux de me voir quitter le Terrier.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je pars, répétai-je. Je vais aller retrouver mes parents en Australie. Je voulais juste rester jusqu'à l'enterrement…

Il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit dans une sorte de rictus désapprobateur. J'ouvris des yeux ronds et continuai en parlant très rapidement, comme pour me délester d'un poids :

\- Je veux dire, tu me comprends. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Vous avez besoin d'être en famille dans un moment pareil, et je sais bien que je dérange…

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, Hermione ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une froideur effrayante. Je déglutis péniblement avant de parvenir à articuler :

\- Quoi ? non, je…

\- Tu n'es pas à ta place ici ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Je lui arrivais à peine à l'épaule et je me sentais toute petite par rapport à lui.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?!

\- Vous avez besoin d'être en famille, répétai-je d'une petite voix devant cette colère que je n'avais pas prévue.

Je m'étais attendu à de la joie, du soulagement, même, mais en aucun cas à ça.

\- Et Harry, alors ? il reste lui !

\- Justement ! m'exclamai-je en reprenant un semblant d'assurance. Justement, Harry a toujours fais partie de cette famille ! pas moi !

\- Hermione, tu… tu…

Il poussa un rugissement de dépit et je reculai instinctivement d'un pas. Il me saisit par le poignet d'une poigne de fer et me tira de force vers la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'abandonnes à un moment pareil ! maugréa-t-il. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, moi !

\- Mais je croyais… je croyais que tu serais content ! balbutiai-je, déconcertée, alors que je franchissais le seuil de la maison sur ses talons.

\- Content ?! répéta-t-il dans un cri qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Il resserra encore plus son emprise sur ma main, comme si j'allais m'envoler d'un moment à l'autre. Il me faisait mal, mais je ne tentai pas de me dégager. J'étais bien trop abasourdie pour ça.

Il me traina derrière lui jusque dans la cuisine avant de me lâcher. Je lui jetai un regard noir tout en massant mon poignet endolori.

\- M'man ! commença-t-il.

Mrs Weasley se retourna et nous dévisagea tour à tour d'un air étonné. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait entraîné jusqu'ici et, surtout, ce qui allait se passer. Je remarquai qu'Harry était revenu durant notre absence. Tous les Weasley avaient le visage braqué dans notre direction, ce qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione veut partir !

\- Quoi ? dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée en me jetant un coup d'œil assassin.

\- Mais je dois aller retrouver mes parents ! me défendis-je devant ces regards accusateurs.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Ron d'une voix menaçante. Elle soutient qu'elle n'est pas à sa place ici…

Cette fois, toute la famille et Harry me foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je embarrassée. Vous avez besoin d'être en famille. Je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit.

\- Et moi alors ? intervient Harry d'une voix forte. Je ne suis pas un Weasley non plus.

\- Officiellement, non ! mais tu sais que tu as toujours fait partie de cette famille, à part entière. Pas moi !

J'entendis Ginny pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Les parents de Ron me regardaient avec des airs étonnés, tandis que Bill, Fleur, Percy, Harry et Charlie me dévisageaient avec des airs agacés. Seul George paraissait stoïque et regardait droit devant lui comme si notre conversation n'avait pas lieu.

\- Mais je… je…

Ma voix s'étouffa. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. J'avais cru les voir soulagés, pas en colère.

\- Je croyais que vous seriez… Heureux. Dis-je d'une petite voix en soutenant leurs regards accusateurs.

\- Heureux ?! s'exclama enfin Ginny avec un air de dégoût. Heureux ! de tous les défauts que tu possèdes, je n'aurais jamais cru que la lâcheté en faisait partie, tu vois !

\- La lâcheté ! m'exclamai-je, scandalisée. La lâcheté ! mais je croyais vous faire plaisir ! je vois bien que je dérange ! je vois bien que je ne suis pas à ma place ici ! pourquoi croyez-vous que je me suis comportée bizarrement, toute la journée d'hier ? simplement parce que je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dans un moment pareil !

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que tout ce dont Ron a besoin pour le moment, c'est de ta présence ? de ton soutient ?

George avait ouvert la bouche sans me regarder. Il ne paraissait même pas en colère. Sa voix était douce, contrastant avec le regard que tous les autres me jetaient. J'avais envie de rentrer sous terre, d'annuler ce que je venais de dire.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il serait soulagé de ne plus m'avoir dans ses pattes à longueur de journée ! me défendis-je avec véhémence. Je pensais que tu voulais être seul, que je t'embêtais à rester tout le temps avec toi ! continuai-je, en m'adressant à Ron, cette fois.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? grogna-t-il d'un air mécontent.

\- Hermione, intervint Mrs Weasley d'un air grave.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, mais elle paraissait peinée. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se fâche plutôt que de devoir affronter ce regard où la tristesse se mêlait à l'incompréhension.

\- Hermione, tu as toujours fait partie de la famille, pour nous.

\- Avec toutes les vacances que tu as passées dans cette maison, je me demande comment tu peux encore penser le contraire ! ajouta Harry, qui semblait atterré.

\- Mais… mes parents… protestai-je mollement.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident pour toi que je t'accompagnerai… enfin, évidemment, si tu ne veux pas… dit Ron en me jetant un regard plein de colère.

\- Bien sûr que si, je veux que tu viennes avec moi! m'exclamai-je. Je croyais simplement que tu voulais être seul, je croyais que je vous embêtais à rester ici, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer…

\- Mais où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles ? soupira Ginny d'un air désespéré.

\- Si Ron viens avec toi, nous venons aussi, ajouta Harry en désignant Ginny d'un geste du menton.

\- En plus, tu ne peux pas rater l'enterrement de Tonks et Lupin, surenchérit cette-dernière.

L'enterrement… comment avais-je pu oublier une chose pareille ?

Je me passai la main sur le visage dans un geste de dépit mêlé de fatigue. J'avais voulu leur faire plaisir, et tout ce que j'avais récolté, c'était de la colère.

\- Allez, venez-vous asseoir, la question est réglée, ajouta Mrs Weasley en me regardant d'une drôle de façon.

Son regard me dit vaguement quelque chose, et il fallut quelques secondes avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était exactement comme ça que ma mère me regardait lorsque j'étais malade…

Ma mère… cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue. Mon père me manquait aussi affreusement, et les traits de leurs visages commençaient à être un peu flous dans mes souvenirs. Je me demandais s'ils allaient bien. S'ils étaient en bonne santé. Et, surtout, si j'allais parvenir à effectuer le contre sort qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur mémoire, de se rappeler qu'ils avaient une fille.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je enfin à Ron, assis à côté de moi, alors que la conversation avait redémarrée autour de nous.

Il soupira avant de me jeter un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Ce n'est rien, Mione. On partira après-demain, après l'enterrement de Lupin et Tonks.

Je hochai la tête, me demandant s'il était toujours très en colère contre moi. Mais il saisit ma main, que j'avais posée sur la table, et m'adressa un semblant de sourire et serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

** .didier : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir! :D**

**princesselele : Merci pour ton commentaire! j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! :)**

**Math'L : Merci pour ta review! (le hermionement vôtre m'a bien fait rire x) ). Je promet que mes chapitres ne seront pas toujours aussi déprimants :p**

**Schoupette33 : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :)**

**OneSummer'sRain : Merci pour la review! Si ça peut rassurer, j'étais aussi drôlement déprimée en écrivant le dernier chapitre ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos vues, vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Nous venions de rentrer de l'enterrement de Lupin et Tonks, et, encore une fois, j'avais semblait-il versé une quantité de larmes impressionnante. La vue du petit Teddy Lupin dans les bras de la mère de Tonks, avec sa touffe de cheveux turquoises, m'avait particulièrement bouleversée, et, alors que nous étions rentrés depuis déjà un quart d'heure au Terrier, mes yeux me piquaient toujours des larmes que j'avais refusé de laisser couler.

\- Alors, prête pour demain ?

Je sursautai. Je me trouvais à l'ombre d'un arbre du jardin, et je n'avais pas entendu Ron s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? soupirai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Pas vraiment… tu sais, Wendell et Monica Wilkins ne savent même pas qu'ils ont une fille… je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent en Australie, ça pourrait nous prendre des semaines de les chercher. Et lorsqu'on les retrouvera… ils ne vont pas me reconnaître… et… enfin…

Ma voix se brisa et je renonçai à continuer. Le fait de voir mes parents, deux personnes que j'aimais si fort, ne pas me reconnaître risquait de me détruire totalement, fragilisée comme j'étais déjà après ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Je comprends, murmura simplement Ron en me jetant un coup d'œil en biais pour évaluer mon degré de tristesse.

\- Je me demande s'ils vont bien, ajoutai-je d'une voix étouffée, brisée par les sanglots que je ne voulais pas laisser sortir. Je me demande s'ils sont heureux. Et si je vais réussir à accomplir le contre sort parce que si, à cause de moi, ils ne retrouvent jamais la mémoire…

\- Arrête un peu, me dit doucement Ron en se rapprochant de moi, de sortes que nous n'étions plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Après tout, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je n'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération, tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris faiblement. Ses paroles agissaient sur moi comme un calmant, me mettant du baume au cœur, me rassurant même si je n'avais aucune preuve que ce qu'il disait était juste. Il croyait en moi et c'était le principal.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Je hochai doucement la tête et dis pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

\- Dis-moi, Ron…

\- Oui ?

\- Quand as-tu appris à faire preuve de tact ? je ne te connaissais pas cette qualité.

Il me regarda d'un air faussement outré avant de me décrocher un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. J'émis un petit éclat de rire étranglé.

\- Je te réconforte et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire !

\- Je rigole, tu sais bien…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais il reprit un air grave en continuant.

\- Je me suis posé une question… est-ce qu'on peut transplaner jusqu'en Australie ? je veux dire, c'est tellement loin…

Je poussai un soupir de frustration.

\- Non, je pense qu'il nous est impossible de voyager en transplanant sur de si longues distances. Lorsque j'ai envoyé mes parents en Australie, je les ai mis dans un avion… me justifiai-je, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et pour nous, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que soit on est obligés de prendre l'avion soit on transplane par saut de puce, de pays en pays…

Ron tressaillit.

\- Moi, vivant, tu ne me feras pas monter dans ce genre d'engin.

\- Voyons, Ron, dis-je d'un air amusé. Tu as déjà voyagé en balai, ce qui est beaucoup plus dangereux. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu saches vraiment ce qu'est un avion.

\- Bien sûr que si je le sais ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air outré en dégageant son bras de mes épaules pour les croiser sur son torse.

Je le regardai d'un air dubitatif.

\- Bon, d'accord je n'en ai jamais vu un de près. Mais je ne veux pas être obligé de monter dans cet… appareil. Je préfère voyager petit à petit.

\- Je te préviens que ça va être épuisant et que ça va sûrement nous prendre des jours avant d'arriver à notre destination…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air buté.

Tu ne me feras jamais monter dans ce truc.

\- Ok, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un demi-sourire, mais je sais que, un jour, je te ferais prendre un avion.

\- C'est une menace ? me demanda-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil mécontent.

\- Non, une promesse, répondis-je en rigolant à moitié.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné mais ma remarque lui arracha un sourire et il décroisa les bras pour les poser derrière lui

\- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ?

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, répondis-je en éludant légèrement sa question.

Je posai la tête sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre auquel j'étais adossée, le silence et la chaleur me donnant envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir pour l'éternité.

\- J'ai une idée !

Je sursautai violement en lançant un coup d'œil assassin à Ron qui avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. J'avais dû finir par m'endormir car j'avais perdu toute notion du temps et le soleil commençait tout doucement à descendre dans le ciel.

\- Désolé, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

J'étouffai un bâillement avant de répondre.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ta tête si je t'avais réveillé comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, dis-je en m'étirant la nuque.

Il me lança un regard désolé et je poursuivis sur ma lancée :

\- Quelle est cette merveilleuse idée que tu viens d'avoir ?

\- On peut utiliser un Portoloin pour voyager ! ça nous éviterait de devoir faire le trajet en plusieurs jours…

\- Il faut une attestation d'un membre du ministère pour utiliser un Portoloin, Ron…

\- Et alors, mon père peut demander à Kingsley ! je suis sûr et certain qu'on aura un Portoloin à notre disposition d'ici demain…

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, évaluant cette alternative qui, ma foi, n'avait pas l'air si mauvaise que ça.

\- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? marmonnai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il avait l'air incroyablement fier de lui. Je rajoutai donc pour lui faire plaisir :

\- C'est très intelligent de ta part, Ron…

Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent instantanément, et je fus heureuse que ma remarque lui ait fait plaisir.

\- Je vais prévenir mon père, dit-il en se mettant à genoux pour se relever.

\- Attends ! dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi je lui demandai de rester.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Spontanément, je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque et lui déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'écarta ensuite de moi, le visage rayonnant. Puis il me fit un clin d'œil et se releva pour se diriger vers le Terrier. Je regardai sa silhouette disparaître de mon champs de vision et restai assise contre l'arbre, les membres endoloris, la nuque raide de la position que j'avais prise pour m'endormir, l'appréhension grandissant dans ma poitrine, mais heureuse de savoir Ron à mes côtés.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Elisys : Ce n'est pas grave d ene pas avoir mis un commentaire avant, ce n'est pas une obligation même si ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur donc merci beauocup d'en avoir posté un et je suis contente que la fic te plaise! :D**

**OneSummer'sRain : Merci beacoup, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! C'est vrai que Hermione ne se trouve pas dans une position facile, mais cette petite discution avec les Weasley dans le chapitre précédant l'a pas mal aidée à remettre les choses en place dans sa tête :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ron avait raison. Un Portoloin fut mis à notre disposition, et le départ fut fixé à 19h. Nous étions dans le milieu de l'après-midi, et je me trouvais dans la chambre de Ginny, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler les vêtements et les affaires que j'avais éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison durant le peu de jour que j'avais passé au Terrier.

Alors que je cherchais un livre depuis plusieurs minutes dans la chambre, Ginny regardait sous son lit pour trouver certains vêtements qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés à cet endroit. Je me relevai, essoufflée, et décidai de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver l'ouvrage qui me tenait tant à cœur.

Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Mrs Weasley transportant une pile de vêtements fraichement lavés, certains appartenant à Ginny, d'autres étant à moi.

Je m'effaçai pour laisser passer la mère de Ron et lui permettre de poser les vêtements sur mon lit de camp. Sa tristesse était toujours marquée profondément sur son visage, mais elle se força à sourire alors que je la remerciais.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais elle se ravisa à la dernière minute en se retournant vers Ginny et moi.

\- Promettez-moi d'être prudentes, toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous avez déjà eu bien trop d'ennuis pour des jeunes filles de votre âge.

Je lui souris d'un air qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Weasley. On va juste retrouver mes parents. Je ne pense pas qu'on court de gros danger…

Elle me regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Promet-moi que lorsque vous les aurez retrouvés, vous les inviterez ici pour un dîner. Il est temps qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu. Mes parents allaient être enchantés, j'en étais sûre.

\- En plus, Arthur sera tellement content de parler avec des Moldus, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Puis elle tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle.

Je me retournai vers Ginny, qui était occupée à chercher dans la pile de vêtements ceux qui lui appartenaient. Elle grimaça et demanda avec mauvaise humeur :

\- J'espère que ton sac est assez grand, et que tu as des genres de compartiments dedans, ou je ne sais pas quoi, parce que sinon toutes nos affaires vont se mélanger…

\- Ou alors, répondis-je sur le même ton, tu peux prendre un de tes propres sacs et faire un sort d'extension comme je l'ai fait avec le mien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout trimballer avec moi.

\- C'est ce que Ron et Harry font ? demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

\- Je suppose, va leur demander. En tout cas, aucun des deux ne m'a demandé de porter ses affaires.

J'ouvris la porte et la refermai derrière moi avec force, le souffle court. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais énervée pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Ginny était mon amie et elle n'avait rien dit de mal. J'étais juste sur les nerfs à cause de la tristesse, de la fatigue, et de l'angoisse de ne pas réussir à retrouver mes parents. Elle avait gentiment proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'au Australie au lieu de rester tranquillement au Terrier à pleurer la mort de son frère, comme n'importe quelle autre personne l'aurait fait. A la place, elle voulait partir avec moi pour m'accompagner dans cette épreuve, et c'est comme ça que je la remerciais ? Je résolus à aller m'excuser pour ma conduite un peu plus tard et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller au rez-de-chaussée et retrouver mon livre, qui semblait avoir disparu.

Je déboulai dans le salon, haletante, et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour tenter de trouver le livre qui ne cessait de m'échapper. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos, et la voix de Ron prononcer :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre ? soupirai-je, excédée à force de chercher l'ouvrage.

\- Quel livre, Mione ? Tu en as tellement…

\- Histoire de la Magie, dis-je précipitamment je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de prendre ce genre de livre pour partir en Australie ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse je lui jetai un regard noir. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, depuis ce temps, mais il se passa tout de même la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je te pose la question, marmonna-t-il d'un air mécontent.

\- Désolée, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

\- J'avais remarqué, maugréa-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard vaguement désolé avant de reprendre :

\- Donc, ce livre ?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine.

Je m'apprêtais à passer devant lui pour me rendre dans la pièce qu'il m'avait indiquée, mais il me rattrapa par le poignet pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Mione ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout va bien se passer…

Je lui souris, nullement convaincue, et me dégageai doucement de son étreinte.

* * *

Je remontai les escaliers, mon livre dans la main, triomphante de l'avoir enfin trouvé, et ouvris doucement la porte. Ginny me tournait le dos et semblait se débattre avec quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à voir.

\- Ginny ?

Elle me répondit par un grognement, et j'avançai dans la pièce pour aller m'asseoir sur le lit de camp.

\- Désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure…

Elle poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers moi, ses yeux bruns semblant lancer des éclairs autour d'elle.

\- Tu agis vraiment bizarrement, pour le moment, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais tu n'es plus toi-même…

\- Je sais, dis-je d'un air un peu penaud. Pardonne-moi. Je suis inquiète, et triste, et…

Elle me regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis entre les morts, mes parents, Ron…

\- Il t'aime tu sais, me dit-elle d'un air un peu brusque.

\- Je sais ! répondis-je, sur la défensive. Et moi aussi je l'aime. C'est juste… étrange. Et puis j'ai peur de ne pas retrouver mes parents, ou de ne pas réussir le contre sort qui devrait leur rendre la mémoire…

Elle me regardait toujours intensément, et ça me mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Enfin, bref, excuse-moi pour ma conduite.

Elle finit par m'adresser un sourire triste et me dit de but en blanc :

\- Maintenant qu'on est réconciliées…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux m'aider avec ce foutu sort d'extension ? je m'acharne dessus, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je souris et lui fis signe de me passer le petit sac qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Puis je mis ma baguette contre le tissu, marmonnai une formule et le lui tendis d'un air triomphant.

\- Comment tu as fait ? s'étonna-t-elle, ahurie. ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de le faire et toi, en cinq secondes, tu y arrives ?

\- Ne te tracasse pas, répondis-je, moi aussi j'ai essayé pendant longtemps avant d'y parvenir la première fois. Il faut persévérer.

\- Mouais, dit-elle d'un air dubitatif. De toute façon, tu as toujours été meilleure que moi pour ces trucs-là. Je crois que c'est pour compenser ton manque de talent au Quidditch…

J'ouvris des yeux faussement outrés avant d'éclater de rire. Souriant également, elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac avec des gestes rapides. Il était déjà tard, et notre départ était prévu dans seulement trois heures.

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

**Elisys **** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu! :)**

**OneSummer'sRain: **** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :p Ahah c'est vrai que le Portoloin aurait tout de suite dû venir à l'esprit d'Hermione mais bon on lui pardonne avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé :p Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le dernier dîner en compagnie des Weasley pour un moment indéterminé s'acheva et Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin. Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, toute la famille Weasley m'avait donné une étreinte à couper le souffle, et je partis d'un pas chancelant vers le couvercle de marmite qui se tenait fièrement au milieu du jardin. Je posai mon index dessus et attendit l'heure du départ. J'échangeai un regard avec Ron qui se tenait à côté de moi, et qui m'offrit un sourire rassurant qui me donna envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais une secousse caractéristique m'ébranla, la sensation d'être accrochée par le nombril au couvercle se fit ressentir, et je fermai les yeux pour échapper aux vertiges que me produisaient à chaque fois ce type de voyage. Enfin, après un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, mes pieds touchèrent une surface dure, et Ron, qui atterrit juste à côté de moi, vacilla sur ses jambes et trébucha contre un morceau de bois qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il m'entraîna dans sa chute et ma tête heurta violemment le sol alors que je poussais un juron étouffé.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… dit précipitamment Ron en se relevant pour voir comment j'allais.

\- A chaque fois, grommelai-je en frottant ma tête endolorie alors qu'il me tendait une main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'époussetai mes vêtements poussiéreux et regardai autour de moi. Tout autour de nous s'étendaient des espaces verts à perte de vue. Nous étions seuls, et je plissai les yeux pour réfléchir à l'endroit où nous pouvions bien nous trouver.

\- Où sommes-nous ? murmura Ron, faisant écho à mes pensées.

\- Je crois que nous sommes à Sydney, répondis-je en apercevant un building au loin. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ici que mes parents se trouvent.

Il faisait nuit noire, et le parc était désert.

\- Pourquoi fait-il déjà nuit, ici ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Le décalage horaire, Ron… soupirai-je. D'après mes calculs il doit être environ 3h30 du matin…

\- Il faudrait trouver un endroit où dormir, non ? demanda Harry. On ne va pas commencer à chercher tes parents à une heure pareille…

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en hochant la tête. J'ai de l'argent sorcier et de l'argent moldus, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux trouver une auberge qui accueille des sorciers pour ce soir, vous ne pensez pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me mis à avancer entre les arbres en gardant bien les buildings à vue pour trouver mon chemin. Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, nous déboulâmes dans une grande rue totalement déserte. Errant à travers les rues, cherchant au hasard une enseigne qui semblait différente des autres, je commençai petit à petit à désespérer.

\- J'ai faim… se plaignit Ron alors que je commençais à me demander si nous n'allions pas passer la nuit dehors.

\- Faim ? s'exclama Ginny d'un air étonné. Mais on a mangé il y a quoi, une heure ?

\- Ginny, répondis-je d'un air taquin, après toute une vie passé avec Ron, tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte qu'il avait _toujours_ faim ?

\- Je mange pour quatre, _et alors ?_ se défendit-il en rigolant à moitié.

\- Et alors il va falloir réfréner tes élans, répondis-je, toujours sur le même ton, parce que si j'ai pensé à apporter assez d'argent pour survivre durant au moins un mois, j'ai complètement oublié qu'avec toi, il fallait prévoir le double de nourriture…

Il se trouvait derrière moi, et, en guise de vengeance, il avança ses mains jusqu'à mon flanc pour me chatouiller. Je fis un bond sur le côté en rigolant et me heurtai à une haute silhouette dont je ne parvenais pas à apercevoir le visage. En levant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr qui me fixait d'un air mécontent. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était curieusement habillé, comme lorsque les sorciers tentaient de se vêtir de manière Moldue, et je devinai que sous sa longue cape de voyage se cachait sa baguette magique.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit, mais je ne pouvais pas aborder l'étranger en lui demandant de but en blanc s'il était sorcier, car si je me trompais, je risquais de passer pour une folle.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je levai un pan de ma veste afin qu'elle découvre ma poche d'où dépassait ma baguette magique. Il me jeta un coup d'œil curieux alors que je lui demandais :

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, connaîtriez-vous une auberge où nous pourrions passer la nuit ? demandai-je poliment alors que ses yeux se portaient sur ma baguette.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me réponde d'un air suspect :

\- Quel genre d'auberge ?

\- Oh, vous savez, les auberges _habituelles, _répondis-je tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur ma baguette.

Il hésita encore durant un court instant avant de nous montrer un bâtiment qui était plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Je pense que _La chouette tranquille_ vous conviendra à tous les quatre.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons pour disparaître.

\- Alors ça… c'était bizarre, commenta Ron d'un air perplexe.

\- Il a vu ma baguette, répondis-je simplement. Il sait que nous sommes des sorciers. Venez, suivez-moi.

Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment délabré que m'avait indiqué l'homme et poussai la porte en bois qui grinça sur ses gonds.

Le bar de l'auberge était totalement vide à l'exception du barman qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir et qui releva la tête d'un air étonné en nous voyant entrer. Il avait la cinquantaine, plutôt petit, et il arborait un air chaleureux mais autoritaire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, les jeunes ? que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Pouvez-vous nous fournir des chambres, s'il vous plaît ? demandai-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron qui, en sentant l'odeur de ragoût qui planait dans l'air, semblait presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Et quatre assiettes de ragoût ainsi que quatre Bierraubeurres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Un repas à cette heure ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Nous venons de loin, dis-je en m'asseyant à une table, imitée par les autres.

\- Angleterre, hein ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demandai-je, surprise.

\- Votre accent.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire en me demandant pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt.

Il agita sa baguette dans les airs et bientôt, les assiettes et les verres se posèrent devant nous dans un mouvement gracieux. Je payai le barman et, alors que je trempais mes lèvres dans la Bierraubeurre, je remarquai que Ron s'était littéralement jeté sur son plat de ragoût. Il l'eut dévoré en à peine quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette, et je n'avais pas tellement faim. Je lui proposai donc :

\- Tu veux mon plat ?

\- Mais Mione, tu n'as rien mangé !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me sourit et ramena mon assiette devant lui.

\- Hermione, tu es la personne la plus formidable que je n'aie jamais rencontrée…

\- Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose, le taquinai-je en me rappelant de cette même phrase qu'il avait prononcée lors de notre cinquième année à Poudlard.

Il se préparait à répondre mais tourna brusquement la tête. Je suivis son regard et vis que le patron de l'auberge nous fixait d'un air étrange.

\- Vous allez bien ? demandai-je d'un air suspicieux, me demandant quelle était la raison pour laquelle il nous regardait de la sorte.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il aussitôt en détournant les yeux.

Je m'aperçus alors que ce n'était pas nous qu'il fixait, mais qu'il regardait Harry avec intensité.

\- Je suis désolé, continua-t-il, c'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que quoi ? le pressai-je, de plus en plus tendue.

Et s'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort qui nous avait reconnu ? Il pouvait nous tuer à tout moment. Je posai une main sur ma baguette magique, placée dans la poche de mon jean, et sentis sous la table la main de Ron qui s'était posée sur ma cuisse dans un geste rassurant.

\- Je vous ai pris… laissez tomber, dit-il avec un geste vague de la main. J'ai dû me tromper.

Harry se leva brusquement, et pointa dans un geste rapide sa baguette vers l'homme, qui recula d'un bond.

\- Si vous pensez que je suis Harry Potter, vous avez raison…

\- Vous êtes Potter ? répéta le barman d'un air surpris en ouvrant de grands yeux. Oh mon dieu…

Harry le regardait d'un air sévère. Je ne savais que faire, et décidai qu'il serait peut-être judicieux d'aller l'aider, mais Ron donna une petite pression sur ma jambe comme pour me dissuader de me lever.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit l'homme en secouant la tête. Je m'appelle Matthew Niner, et je suis une né-moldus…

Harry baissa presque imperceptiblement sa baguette et sonda l'homme du regard.

\- Autant vous dire que vous êtes mon héros. Si vous-savez-qui avait triomphé, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Cette fois, Harry laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc. Le patron de l'auberge avait l'air sincère. Des larmes de gratitude brillaient dans ses yeux et son regard se posa tour à tour sur Ron, Ginny et moi.

\- Et vous, vous êtes Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous hochâmes la tête comme un seul homme.

\- Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour le monde de sorciers. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que vous avez probablement sauvé des centaines de vies. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le voulez. Je ne vous ferais pas payer.

\- Mais… protestai-je.

\- Non, après ce que vous avez fait pour tous les né-moldus, je peux bien faire ça pour vous…

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que faites-vous en Australie ?

\- Je suis venue retrouver mes parents, répondis-je aussitôt, convaincue à présent qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal. Voyez-vous, je suis une né-moldue, exactement comme vous, et, de plus, je suis amie avec Harry Potter. Mes parents avaient toutes les chances de se faire tuer. Je leur ai donc effacé la mémoire, et je les ai envoyés ici.

\- Savez-vous où ils se trouvent ?

\- Non, soupirai-je. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se trouvaient ici, à Sydney. N'auriez-vous pas par hasard entendu parler de deux moldus appelés Monica et Wendell Wilkins ? demandai-je, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Non, mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Maintenant, montez, il se fait tard. Combien de chambre souhaitez-vous ?

Nous échangeâmes des regards gênés. La première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit était de partager, comme toujours, la chambre de Ginny. Mais Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps que Ron et moi, il était donc logique qu'ils veuillent dormir dans la même chambre.

\- Deux, dit Harry d'un air confiant en me faisant signe qu'on déciderait de la disposition des chambres plus tard. Deux, ce sera très bien.

* * *

\- Donc… dit Ginny d'un air embarrassé en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Donc… répéta Ron en me lançant un regard gêné.

\- Bon on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant quatre heures, soupirai-je, agacée. Qu'on décide une bonne fois pour toute.

Matthew nous avait conduit jusqu'à nos chambre, et nous étions tous assis sur le lit double d'une des deux chambres, attendant que le malaise qui s'était emparé de notre petit groupe se dissipe.

\- Si vous hésitez autant que ça, on tire au sort, tentai-je en guise de plaisanterie

Je ne récoltai que des visages fermés. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

\- Harry, Ginny, je suppose que vous avez envie de partager la même chambre, non ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, d'une façon qui voulait dire autant oui que non.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! m'écriai-je, excédée. On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Vous avez envie d'être ensemble, oui ou non ?

\- … Oui, répondit Ginny après une brève hésitation.

\- Eh bien voilà ! mais on garde cette chambre-ci, répliquai-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Simplement parce que je suis déjà installée sur le lit et que je n'ai pas envie de bouger… répondis-je avec un sourire mutin.

Ginny sourit à son tour et Harry et elle se dirigèrent vers la porte en la refermant soigneusement derrière eux. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos dans le lit. Mes yeux brûlaient de sommeil. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage durant quelques secondes pour me tenir éveillée. Il devait être 5h du matin, et le décalage horaire faisait son effet sur moi.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Les mains toujours collées contre mes yeux fermés, je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- Il faudrait qu'on dorme, répondis-je sans répondre à sa question. Je crois que les recherches ne seront pas de tout repos…

\- D'accord, répondit-il doucement, avec cependant une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Je bougeai les mains de mes yeux et les posai sur mon ventre pour le regarder en face, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il avait pris cette intonation pour me répondre. Il ne m'offrit qu'un sourire des plus normaux, puis il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en éteignant la lumière, s'allongeant sur son côté du lit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée par la fatigue.

Ma baguette serrée dans la paume de ma main, je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me changer pour me mettre en pyjama. C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver dans le même lit que Ron. Certes, j'étais amoureuse de lui, depuis des années à présent, mais se retrouver sans transition à dormir à côté de lui était plutôt bizarre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement car je sentais déjà le sommeil que je désirais tant m'envahir. Alors que je me trouvais entre le monde réel et celui des rêves, un bruit soudain me fit sursauter violemment. J'entendis Ron remuer dans le lit et grommelai, mécontente :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

Ron ralluma brusquement la lumière avec le déluminateur qu'il avait toujours sur lui et la clarté soudaine m'éblouit. Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, des points noirs dansaient devant moi. Je me redressai sur les coudes, imitée par Ron, et tournai la tête vers la provenance du bruit répété qui semblait s'amplifier de secondes et secondes.

L'armoire posée dans le coin de la pièce vibrait sous des chocs qui semblaient venir de l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je serrai mes doigts sur ma baguette magique et m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller à l'encontre de la chose qui se trouvait dans l'armoire lorsque Ron m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, incrédule

\- C'est sûrement un épouvantard…

Je me détendis instantanément. Je m'étais immédiatement imaginé les pires choses possibles et le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un épouvantard me rassurait énormément.

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Laisse-moi faire, répondit-il en se levant, arborant un air supérieur qui me fit sourire.

Il s'avança vers l'armoire et je brandis ma baguette, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il me regarda d'un air faussement boudeur :

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

\- Si mais…

\- Ça me vexe, tu sais, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et lâchai ma baguette qui rebondit sur le lit avant de rouler sur les draps et de retomber sur le sol dans un petit bruit. Je m'apprêtais à me baisser pour la ramasser, mais Ron avait ouvert l'armoire et ce qui se trouvait en face de lui me fis me figer sur place.

C'était moi. Enfin, c'était moi, roulée en boule en position fœtale sur le sol, qui sanglotait en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur. Perplexe, je dévisageai mon clone avec des yeux ronds. Je pensais que l'épouvantard de Ron était une araignée géante, pourtant ? alors, qu'est-ce que je faisais là, par terre, à pleurer ? je ne comprenais plus rien.

Ron regardait la deuxième moi d'un air totalement perdu. La respiration saccadée, il semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de prononcer la moindre parole.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je me baissai pour ramasser ma baguette mais poussai un juron étouffé en remarquant qu'elle était tombée sous le lit. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de la retrouver, et marquai un mouvement de recul en me demandant quel serait mon propre épouvantard. Ça n'allait certainement plus être de rater mes cours, après tout ce que nous avions vécu. C'était clair pour moi que la mort de mes proches était ce dont j'avais le plus peur. Mais sous quelle forme allait-ce être représenté ?

Je me relevai et m'interposai entre l'épouvantard et Ron, toujours immobile. Décidant que je m'occuperai de le rassurer plus tard, j'attendis avec appréhension que l'épouvantard change de forme. Cela ne tarda pas. Mon corps recroquevillé laissa la place à une énorme pierre tombale, surmontée d'une croix, où deux bonne dizaines de noms étaient gravés. J'eus le temps de lire celui de Ron, d'Harry, De Ginny, le nom de mes parents. Il y avait aussi Neville, Luna, la famille Weasley, et d'autres personnes que je comptais parmi mes amis le plus proches. Je fermai les yeux et déglutis péniblement avant de dire d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- _Riddikulus !_

La tombe se colora dans les couleur de l'arc-en-ciel puis se volatilisa, nous laissant plongés dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les halètements de Ron.

Je me tournai vers lui et le pris doucement par les épaules. Il fixa sur moi un regard effrayé.

\- C'est fini… Hey, regarde-moi, dis-je d'une voix douce. Je suis là, je vais bien. Ce n'était pas réel…

Il me serra dans ses bras. Très fort. Il entravait ma respiration, mais je n'osais pas le lui dire. Il avait l'air tellement apeuré…

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se détachant de moi. J'ai cru… pendant un moment…

\- Je suis là, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire. En chair et en os. Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mon épouvantard était une araignée…

\- La guerre nous a tous changés, répondis-je à mi-voix. Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais quand nous avons pour la première fois affronté notre épouvantard. Moi aussi j'ai changé, tu sais. Tout le monde…

Il me regarda longtemps avait de détourner les yeux, semblant honteux de sa réaction face à son épouvantard.

\- Il faut dormir, maintenant, continuai-je en montrant le soleil qui commençait à se lever dans le ciel. Si on veut avoir une chance de retrouver mes parents, il faut se reposer.

Il hocha la tête et éteignit la lumière. Je me sentais coupable, car si son épouvantard avait changé, c'était uniquement par ma faute, parce que nous nous étions mis en couple. Je me sentais coupable parce que, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la mort de Fred et d'amis proches, il avait dû affronter une vision de moi souffrant la martyr, exactement comme lorsque Bellatrix m'avait torturée.

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, comme pour me protéger.

Je me sentais coupable, alors, dans l'obscurité, ne sachant pas si Ron était ou non endormi, je murmurai d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Pardon…

Il avança sa main vers la mienne et la serra. Fort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je baillai à m'en dérocher la mâchoire et jetai un coup d'œil à Ron, toujours profondément endormi à mes côtés.

Je me levai et me dirigeai en trainant les pieds vers la salle de bain. J'avais très mal dormi. Les souvenirs de la guerre revenaient sans cesse dans ma mémoire, me rendant presque insomniaque. Je voyais Ron, Ginny, Harry, ou toutes les autres personnes à qui je tenais tomber sous les sorts sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et ça me rendait folle.

Je me dévisageai dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'étais devenue extrêmement maigre durant nos mois de fuite, et j'étais bien trop hantée par les morts pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Mon visage était mangé par d'énormes cernes bleuâtres, qui semblaient s'agrandir de jour en jour et mes yeux paraissent immenses par rapport à mon visage maigri.

Je soupirai, attachai mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné, me brossai les dents puis sortis de la petite pièce pour trouver Ron qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Ou peut-être faisait-il semblant, je n'en savais rien.

Je descendis dans le bar ou Matthew me salua d'un air joyeux. Aucun de mes amis ne semblait levé et j'allai m'asseoir à une table dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Non merci, répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Je sautai sur l'occasion inespérée. Il connaissait peut-être mes parents. Après une légère hésitation, je tentai, pleine d'espoir :

\- En fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Connaîtriez-vous par hasard un couple de dentistes appelés Wilkins ?

\- Un couple de quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber, répondis-je en soupirant et en tournant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas ma déception.

\- Si, dites-moi, insista-t-il en s'approchant de ma table.

\- Les dentistes, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Vous savez, les médecins moldus qui soignent les dents…

\- Ah, oui, dit-il en détournant ses yeux comme s'il réfléchissait. Je vois ce que c'est. Mais non, je suis désolé, je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom.

\- D'accord, merci quand même, répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Matthew retourna derrière le comptoir et je portai mon regard vers la fenêtre, le menton dans la main, désespérée avant même d'avoir commencé. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour retrouver mes parents ? Je n'avais aucune piste, aucun indice. Et je sentais qu'il allait falloir recourir à des moyens moldus, car des enchantements n'allaient servir à rien pour me sortir d'une telle situation.

\- Tu viens à peine de te lever que tu réfléchis déjà ?

La voix d'Harry me fit sursauter. Je souris et attendis qu'il s'asseye en face de moi pour lui répondre.

\- Où est Ginny ?

\- Elle dort toujours. Comme Ron je suppose…

Je hochai la tête et poussai un long soupir de fatigue et de découragement.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas su dormir, hein ? dis-je à voix basse.

\- Non, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Non, il y a trop de souvenirs.

\- Ça doit être pire pour toi, en plus, dis-je en passant la paume de ma main sur mes yeux.

Il secoua la tête d'un air grave.

\- On a tous subit des pertes, tu sais. Fred, Tonks et Lupin était nos amis à tous. Tu as aussi perdu tes parents, pendant un an, rien que pour venir m'aider dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça…

Je me forçai à lui sourire et détournai le regard pour qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Harry, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée. Quand on va retrouver mes parents, si on les retrouve, je sais très bien qu'ils ne vont pas me reconnaître. Ça va être tellement… dur.

\- Je sais Mione, je sais, me dit doucement Harry d'une voix rassurante. Mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir, on va les retrouver, tu vas leur rendre la mémoire et tout sera comme avant.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupirai-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose puisque des pas se faisaient retentir dans les escaliers qui menaient au bar. Je me retournai pour découvrir Ginny, suivie de Ron, qui débarquaient dans la pièce et nous cherchaient du regard. Je m'obligeai à afficher un visage serein et leur fis signe de venir nous rejoindre.

La journée s'annonçait très longue.

* * *

Il était 22h et j'étais épuisée. Je savais pourtant bien que, une fois dans mon lit, je ne parviendrai pas à fermer l'œil.

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Nous avions voyagé dans les rues, au hasard, demandant aux passants qui nous regardaient d'un air étrange s'ils ne connaissaient pas de dentistes appelés Wilkins, et aucun ne nous avaient répondu par l'affirmative. Il était tard, et nous avions décidé de rentrer et de continuer le lendemain matin.

Mais j'étais désespérée. Je ne m'étais évidemment pas attendue à retrouver leur trace dès le premier jour, mais la tristesse me serrait le cœur à m'en faire mal. J'essayais de garder la face alors que je n'avais qu'un envie : m'asseoir dans un coin et pleurer tout mon soûl. Pleurer les morts, connus ou inconnus, le souvenir de mes parents qui s'effaçait petit à petit, mes amis qui semblaient détruits et le monde des sorciers qui essayait de se relever après une guerre qui l'avait envoyé au fond du trou. Pleurer pour toutes les familles qui avaient perdu un être cher, pleurer pour les jeunes morts au combat, pleurer, pour essayer de me persuader que je n'étais pas une coquille vide puisque j'arrivais à verser des larmes.

Ron prenait sa douche dans la petite salle de bain, et j'étais assise à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce à écouter le jet de la douche, les jambes ramenées sous mon menton et les larmes coulant le long de mon visage, en silence, déposant un goût de sel sur mes lèvres. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'était tellement injuste. La vie, les gens, et l'humanité étaient injustes. J'aurais voulu prier mais j'avais perdu la foi. Si dieu existait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais laissé faire tout ça.

Le bruit de la douche s'était arrêté sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors que je voyais la poignée de la porte s'actionner, je passai une main inutile sur mes joues trempées pour en chasser les larmes, mais d'autres virent remplacer celles que je venais d'effacer.

Je vis Ron apparaître et laissai mon regard errer sur la moquette usée dans l'espoir qu'il n'apercevrait pas mes yeux rouges. Mais il marqua une pause et vint s'asseoir en face de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je secouai la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-il en me prenant la main et en serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

\- C'est trop, murmurai-je, consciente qu'il n'allait pas comprendre de quoi je voulais parler.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, répondant à ma prédiction.

\- C'est beaucoup trop, Ron ! m'exclamai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Trop de morts, trop de tristesse, trop d'espoirs qui ne se réalisent pas. Je n'en peux plus. Rien ne va…

\- Hermione…

Je vis que ses yeux tentaient de trouver les miens alors que j'essayais de mon côté de fuir son regard.

\- Hermione, nous n'avons pas tout perdu. Nous possédons quelque chose de très précieux.

\- Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix faible, les yeux douloureux d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il me regarda et me sourit d'un air rassurant :

\- Nous.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était bien une des premières fois que j'entendais Ron dire quelque chose de poétique, de rassurant… dire quelque chose qui me remontait le moral.

Alors je me jetai presque sur lui et me mis à l'embrasser entre mes larmes. Baisers fougueux, baisers passions, baisers qui me rappelèrent que je n'étais pas seule et que je ne le serais plus jamais, car je l'avais, lui.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, sans que ma tête, pour la première fois de ma vie, n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, je me retrouvai allongée en sous-vêtements sur le couvre-lit tandis que Ron, torse-nu, continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou et sur la bouche.

Je pris conscience de ce qui allait se passer, et ressentis une énorme appréhension à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le décevoir.

\- Ron… murmurai-je, haletante.

Il arrêta ses baisers momentanément pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais… enfin, je n'ai pas…

\- Je sais, me dit-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je, parce que c'était une évidence.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser, doucement, très doucement.

* * *

Pas de reviews les gars? :( je sais que c'est les examens et tout, pour moi aussi, mais ça prend quelques secondes et ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur. Il était tôt et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, encore. Alors je réfléchissais. A ce qui venait de se passer entre Ron et moi et à l'amour que je lui portais qui, au même titre que la tristesse, me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je me levai silencieusement et, jetant un coup d'œil attendri au corps endormi de Ron, je pris une plume et un morceau de parchemin qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit et traçai sur le papier d'une écriture un peu tremblante à cause de l'obscurité et de l'émotion :

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi quand tu ne me verras pas dans le lit ce matin. Je vais sur la plage que nous avons croisée hier dans nos recherches. Si le cœur t'en dit, viens me rejoindre…_

_Je t'aime_

_Mione_

Satisfaite, je posai le mot sur mon oreiller, m'habillai, me brossai les dents, glissai ma baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson et sortis en silence de la chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le bar était vide et Matthew semblait avoir été dormir. J'ouvris la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, et le vent froid de l'aurore me frappa de plein fouet. Respirant avec plaisir l'air iodé et pur de la mer, je me mis en marche.

Nous étions en effet tombés sur une petite plage la vielle, alors que nous cherchions la trace de mes parents. Elle était déserte, sauvage, loin des plages à touristes qui se trouvaient généralement à Sidney.

Je déambulai durant une dizaine de minutes dans les rues qui commençaient tout doucement à s'éclaircir, même si le soleil n'était pas encore levé. J'aurais peut-être dû avoir peur, durant la nuit, nous ne savions jamais sur qui nous pouvions tomber. Mais j'étais rassurée par la présence de ma baguette magique, et, surtout, je me disais que rien ne pouvais m'arrêter.

Je finis par arriver sur la plage et m'assis dans le sable, adossée à un rocher. Je me laissais bercer par le va et vient rassurant de la mer qui venait lécher le sable à intervalle régulier, dans une danse hypnotique, qui, sans raison apparente, me redonnait espoir.

Le vent me caressait le visage et faisait voleter mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Je fermai les paupières durant quelques secondes, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, de solitude, de lâcher-prise.

Puis je sentis une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ron qui s'était installé juste à côté de moi, sans prononcer un mot. Je me rapprochai de lui, et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

Un doux silence s'installa, puis je poussai une exclamation de surprise.

Sans prévenir, le ciel s'était enflammé. Littéralement. Une explosion de rouge, d'orange et de rose. Un brasier gigantesque, un tableau digne des plus grands artistes peintres, mais un événement bien réel qui m'émerveillait et qui me donnait l'impression d'être toute petite dans l'immensité qu'était le monde. Le soleil, immense, flamboyant, qui montait doucement dans le ciel, qui illuminait le monde en se disant sûrement que les humains étaient bien idiots de se croire importants alors qu'ils étaient minuscules, un grain de poussière dans l'univers.

Nous restâmes un long moment sur cette plage, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'air frais du matin, puis, toujours en silence, d'un accord tacite, nous décidâmes de retourner retrouver Harry et Ginny à l'auberge.

* * *

Il était deux heure de l'après-midi et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon estomac criait famine. Nous déambulions dans les rues de Sidney depuis des heures, et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Depuis la bataille finale je n'avais jamais plus eut faim et le sentiment me surpris. Ron avait l'air lui aussi d'être affamé.

Je fis signe aux autres de nous arrêter et désignai un établissement qui se dressait à l'autre bout de la rue :

\- On fait une pause ? proposai-je.

Mes amis hochèrent la tête de concert et ils me suivirent jusqu'au bâtiment. Je poussai la porte vitrée et restai figée sur place. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs s'alignaient sur la côté droit du magasin alors que, du côté gauche, des personnes étaient installées et mangeaient.

\- Un cybercafé, soufflai-je, essayant de réaliser la chance que le hasard m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandèrent Ginny et Ron en cœur.

Harry et moi éclatâmes de rire. Elevés tous les deux par des moldus, nous savions bien évidemment ce qu'était un ordinateur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de nos amis au sang-pur.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et je laissai Harry expliquer aux deux autres l'utilité de l'engin, pendant que j'essayais de réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver mes parents !

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini ses explications, Ron se retourna vers moi, perplexe.

\- Et en quoi cette… chose peut-elle nous aider ?

Je souris et lui répondis patiemment :

\- C'est très simple, Ron. Il suffit que j'entre le nom de mes parents dans le moteur de recherche pour que l'adresse s'affiche. Enfin, en espérant qu'ils soient sur internet…

Il me dévisagea, perplexe :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais on peut tenter le coup…

Je laissai Harry et Ginny à la table, leur confiant la mission de nous commander à manger, et entrainait Ron par la main jusqu'à un des ordinateurs libres, à côté d'un jeune homme, un casque sur les oreilles, ce que je jugeais parfait vu les questions que Ron allait sûrement me poser.

Je m'assis sur la chaise pendant que Ron posait les mains sur le dossier du siège et je cliquai sur la page permettant d'ouvrir internet explorer. Lorsque ce navigateur avait été inventé, j'étais toujours à Poudlard (si je ma mémoire était bonne, j'étais en cinquième année), je n'avais donc pas vraiment eus l'occasion de m'en servir, à part lorsque j'étais en vacances et que mes parents m'emmenaient dans des cafés comme celui-ci (nous n'avions pas d'ordinateur à la maison).

Mes mains tremblaient au-dessus du clavier lorsque je tapai lentement le nouveau nom de mes parents suivi de leur profession. Lorsque les résultats s'affichèrent, je déglutis péniblement et fermai brièvement les paupières, sentant mon courage fondre à une vitesse folle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais trouver, ou même si j'allais trouver quelque chose, et ça me faisait peur.

Je sentis la main de Ron se poser sur mon épaule et y exercer une légère pression. Je rouvris les yeux et parcouru du regard les résultats qui s'offraient à moi.

Le premier site venu me donna déjà les réponses que j'attendais. _Le couple Wilkins, dentistes domiciliés au quartier Potts Point, à Sydney._

Mes jambes et mes mains étaient secouées de tremblements nerveux. Il y avait un numéro de téléphone. J'allais enfin entendre la voix de mes parents, j'allais enfin pouvoir les voir. Enfin, j'aurais des réponses.

Je me retournai vers Ron et levai les yeux vers lui. Il dû y lire mon appréhension car il s'accroupit pour me faire face. J'interceptai le regard que Ginny et Harry me lançaient depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et je leur fis signe d'approcher.

\- Ça va, Mione ? me demanda Ron en posant une main sur ma jambe.

Le contact de sa peau contre mon jean me rassura et j'inspirai profondément avant de lui avouer en désignant l'ordinateur du doigt.

\- Il me faudrait un téléphone…

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un téléphone, Ron. Tu sais, le truc qui sert à appeler les gens à distance.

\- Ah oui… je vais demander à un des serveurs s'il en possède un…

Il s'éloigna en chuchotant « _téléphone, téléphone, téléphone… »_, probablement pour se rappeler le nom de l'objet qui lui était presque inconnu. Je tournai mes yeux vers Harry et Ginny et leur expliquai rapidement la situation.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Harry lorsque j'eus terminé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on arriverait si vite à retrouver tes parents…

\- Tout ça grâce à une merveilleuse invention nommée internet… répondis-je en soupirant. Faut-il encore qu'ils répondent…

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas leur dire ?

Je haussai les épaules :

\- Je vais improviser.

Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que j'étais en réalité leur fille dont ils ne se souvenaient pas car je leur avais effacé la mémoire pour les protéger d'un dictateur sorcier qui semait la panique dans le monde magique. Ils allaient me prendre pour une illuminée, c'est certain.

Ron revint avec un téléphone fixe en main et me le tendit. Je lui lançai un pâle sourire en guise de remerciement et tentai de composer le numéro malgré mes mains qui tremblaient. Après m'y être reprise à deux fois, je collai le combiné contre mon oreille et attendis.

\- Ça sonne, indiquai-je inutilement à mes amis, alors que la nervosité commençait à former une boule de plus en plus compacte au niveau de mon estomac.

\- Met sur haut-parleur, dit Harry alors que les deux autres lui lançaient un regard interrogateur.

Je m'exécutai et écoutai le bruit de la sonnerie en priant silencieusement pour que mes parents décrochent.

\- Ça me rend folle, marmonnai-je.

Ron posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule au moment où j'entendis que quelqu'un décrochait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Cabinet Wilkins, bonjour ?

Ma mère. Sa voix, que je n'avais plus entendue depuis si longtemps, me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle m'avait tellement manqué que l'entendre de nouveau me fit presque physiquement mal.

\- Allô ? répéta la voix.

Je repris mes esprits et pris conscience que si je ne répondais pas immédiatement, elle risquait de raccrocher. Je soufflai alors un grand coup, me rendant compte par la même occasion que j'étais en apnée depuis une période de temps indéterminée, et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mon cœur battait si vite dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Ma mère ne reconnaissait pas ma voix. Evidemment, c'était prévisible, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Horriblement mal.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ma mère marqua une pause à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Pouvez-vous répéter ?

\- Mon nom est Hermione Granger, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Votre nom me dit quelque chose. Serait-il possible qu'on se connaisse ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ron serra mon épaule tandis que Harry et Ginny me dévisageaient, attendant ma réaction.

\- C'est possible, répondis-je prudemment, décidant que je n'allais certainement pas tout lui expliquer par téléphone.

\- En tout cas, c'est un très joli prénom. C'est comme ça que mon mari et moi aurions appelé notre fille si nous en avions eu une.

Je déglutis péniblement, incapable de répondre à sa phrase. Heureusement, elle enchaîna sans se rendre compte de mon malaise :

\- Si je puis me permettre, quelle est la raison de votre appel ?

\- Heu… je…

Je pris une grande inspiration et fis jouer mon imagination :

\- Je suis étudiante et je voudrais bien venir durant une journée observer des professionnels. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dentistes, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ?

\- Serait-il possible de venir observer votre cabinet ?

Ma mère ne répondit pas immédiatement et je fermai les yeux, de peur qu'elle refuse ma proposition. Je repris donc, parlant à toute vitesse :

\- C'est que mon oncle est déjà venu se faire soigner chez vous, et il était très content.

Ma mère sembla flattée à l'autre bout du fil quand sa réponse fusa :

\- Évidemment, ce serait un plaisir de vous aider, mademoiselle. Voulez-vous fixer une date ?

\- En réalité, j'espérais pouvoir vous rencontrer avant, pour faire connaissance, comprenez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr…. Disons… demain en fin de journée, vers 18h, cela vous conviendrait ?

\- C'est parfait, soufflai-je, pleine d'espoir. Tout simplement parfait.

\- Très bien, je vous dis à demain alors.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup…

Je marquai une pause avant de prononcer d'une petite voix :

\- Madame…

Et la communication fut coupée.

Lentement, très lentement, je reposai le téléphone sur le bureau où était posé l'ordinateur. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et je les sentis bientôt couler le long de mes joues, brûlantes et libératrices.

Ron s'accroupit face à moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été géniale, tout simplement géniale.

Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou et un sanglot rauque secoua mes épaules.

\- Arrête de pleurer, me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Tu vas retrouver tes parents, c'est merveilleux, non ?

Je hochai la tête, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à arrêter les larmes de couler. J'étais trop heureuse, trop soulagée, et à la fois j'avais peur. Parce que je savais que le plus dur restait à faire. Rendre la mémoire à mes parents n'allait pas être chose aisée, et ça, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Et ça me tuait.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tsubasa no Yume1 :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis hyper contente que la fic te plaise! :D**

**Lyra Morgana :** **alors tout d'abord merci infiniment d'avoir laissé une review si complète, j'ai vraiment adoré lire ton avis et il m'a fait super plaisir :D**** J'espère que l'histoire de la quête des parents d'Hermione correspond à tes attentes, et je suis contente que tu trouves que Ron est plutôt doux, c'est un de mes personnages préférés et s'il peut être vraiment maladroit parfois, il peut aussi faire preuve d'une grande douceur :D En bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review :D**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que mon style te plaise :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D**

**Romioneforever : Alors avant de commencer, j'aime ton pseudo :D Ensuite, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est super gentil et ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

\- Prête ?

\- Si je réponds non, ça change quelque chose ?

Ron me sourit pour toute réponse et avança dans la rue que le site internet avait indiquée. Harry et Ginny le suivirent et se retournèrent vers moi, attendant que je bouge à mon tour. Je pris une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant.

J'étais stressée et anxieuse. Mes parents n'allaient pas me reconnaître, et ça allait être horrible, je le savais. Mais en plus de ça, j'avais peur de ne pas leur faire bonne impression. Alors je m'étais habillée en petite fille modèle, espérant qu'ils allaient bien m'aimer.

Ron se posta devant une maison en brique blanche et me fit signe de la rejoindre sur le seuil. Je déglutis péniblement et actionnai la sonnette, prévenant de mon arrivée.

Je lissai ma robe noire et sobre du plat de la main et passai une main sur ma tête pour vérifier que des mèches rebelles ne s'étaient pas échappées de mon chignon. Ron se pencha vers moi avec un sourire rassurant :

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il doucement en me saisissant la main.

Je soupirai et attendis avec impatience que quelqu'un se décide à venir nous ouvrir, la jambe secouée d'un tic nerveux.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître ma mère qui nous me regarda fixement avant de jeter un regard interrogateur sur mes amis.

Comme prévu, elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Et même si je m'y étais attendue, ça faisait horriblement mal. Ma mère, qui m'avait mise au monde, qui m'avait vue grandir, avec qui j'avais partagé mes plus profonds secrets, ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Je pressai très fort la main de Ron dans la mienne.

\- Vous devez être Hermione ?

Je hochai la tête et essayai de prendre une voix assurée :

\- Oui, c'est moi. j'espère que mes amis ne vous dérangent pas. Nous sommes étudiants, et eux aussi voudraient assister à une de vos journées pour voir comment se passe la vie de dentiste professionnel.

J'étais moi-même étonnée par ma capacité à mentir. Ron me jeta un regard impressionné et ma mère nous lança un sourire rassurant.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Mais entrez, je vous en prie, ne restez pas dehors comme ça, vous allez attraper froid.

Je reconnaissais bien ma mère dans cette remarque (il n'y avait en effet aucune chance pour qu'un d'entre nous prenne froid, il faisait 30 degrés dehors) et je lâchai la main de Ron pour la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle nous invita à nous asseoir dans des canapés qui décoraient un salon d'allure sobre.

\- Mon mari ne va plus tarder. Vous êtes anglais, je me trompe ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil surpris à mes amis. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question.

\- Oui, mes parents ont déménagé en Australie l'année dernière…

\- Comme je suis son copain, j'ai décidé de la suivre, mentit Ron en prenant les choses en main. Je m'appelle Ronald, en fait. Ronald Weasley. Je vous présente Ginny, ma petite sœur, et Harry, notre meilleur ami.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit ma mère avec un sourire chaleureux. Mon mari et moi venons aussi d'Angleterre. Pour une coïncidence, c'en est une !

\- À qui le dites-vous, marmonnai-je de sortes qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre.

\- Voulez-vous du thé ?

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert et elle partit dans ce que je devinai être la cuisine. Je soufflai bruyamment pour me détendre. Les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je tentai en vain de me calmer.

\- Détends-toi, murmura Ron à mon oreille.

\- Facile à dire, dis-je nerveusement. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais leur annoncer que je suis leur fille. Et les connaissant, ils ne vont pas me croire s'ils n'ont pas de preuves…

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules avec un air désolé. Ma mère revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des tasses de thé dans les mains. Elle nous sourit en nous servant et la conversation se perdit vers des sujets plus futiles. Elle nous demanda notre âge et nos motivations pour devenir dentistes et, encore une fois, je dus improviser une réponse. Je commençais à m'empêtrer dans mes mensonges lorsque j'entendis avec soulagement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Ça doit être mon mari, annonça ma mère avec un grand sourire.

En effet, après quelques secondes, mon père apparu à l'embrassure de la porte. Il me semblait plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Je cherchai à tâtons la main de Ron et la serrai de nouveau dans la mienne.

\- Ah bonjour, dit mon père avec un grand sourire. Vous devez être Hermione, c'est bien cela ? Et vous, vous êtes…

Mes amis se présentèrent rapidement pendant que mon père s'installait dans un des fauteuils.

\- Très bien, dis ma mère avec une mine chaleureuse. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, il faudrait peut-être parler de cette journée que vous voulez passer avec nous, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai, estimant qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moment pour tout leur avouer.

\- Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose qui va peut-être vous sembler compliqué à croire, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Mes parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil incrédule puis acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Très bien, en réalité, nous ne voulons pas devenir dentistes…

\- Quoi ? s'emporta mon père, incrédule.

\- Laisse-la parlez, chéri, lui intima ma mère, les sourcils froncés.

Je décidai de continuer avant de perdre mon courage :

\- Alors voilà…

* * *

Le silence pesait depuis quelques secondes dans la pièce, et je me demandais qui allait enfin se décider à la briser. J'avais fini mon histoire, et mes parents me regardaient, les yeux ronds et le teint pâle. Enfin, mon père se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et me jaugea de toute sa hauteur. Je me recroquevillai sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Des sorciers ! Notre fille ! Sortez d'ici !

\- Mais… tentai-je, déconfite, les larmes aux yeux.

\- DEHORS ! hurla-t-il. Ou j'appelle la police !

Sans réfléchir, sachant que l'issue de la conversation était désespérée, je pointai ma baguette sur mon père, puis sur ma mère en disant :

\- _Petrificus totalus !_

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sans un bruit. Ma mère glissa du canapé et se retrouva allongée sur le sol, à côté de mon père. Seuls leurs yeux semblaient encore nous dévisager.

Je poussai un gémissement apeuré.

\- Mes parents… je viens de pétrifier mes parents…

\- Hey, Mione, calme-toi, me dit Ron en me prenant par les épaules. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas leur rendre la mémoire, et puis tout ira bien.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me jetai dans le canapé, laissant ma baguette tomber par terre sans tenter de la retenir.

\- Mes parents, gémis-je de nouveau. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait du tout, Hermione, assura Harry. Ou du moins, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'allais jamais réussir à leur rendre la mémoire si tu ne les avais pas pétrifiés…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu leur avais fait subir le sortilège Doloris, relativisa Ron.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Encore heureux que je ne leur avais pas lancé ce sortilège !

Je soupirai, tremblant come une feuille, ramassai ma baguette et m'approchai de mes parents en me penchant vers eux.

\- Si je ne réussis pas, murmurai-je, plus pour moi qu'autre chose.

\- Tu vas réussir, Mione. Tu réussis toujours, m'encouragea Ginny.

Je fermai les paupières et me concentrai le plus possible afin de rassembler mes forces et de surtout ne pas rater. Puis je dirigeai la baguette vers la tête de mon père, puis celle de ma mère en murmurant la formule du bout des lèvres comme si cette-dernière me brûlait la langue. Une fois que j'eus fini, je rendis à mes parents leur liberté de mouvement et me relevai en reculant doucement vers Ron qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je fis une prière silencieuse pour que le contre-sort ait marché. J'espérais avoir réussi. J'espérais avoir retrouvé mes parents. Je l'espérais, de toutes les fibres de mon corps.

Mes parents se relevèrent en position assise et se frottèrent la tête en se regardant d'un air incrédule. Puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi et me dévisagèrent longuement.

\- Hermione ! finit par murmurer ma mère.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. J'avais réussi. J'avais rendu la mémoire à mes parents. Ils me reconnaissaient. Ils me reconnaissaient !

Sans plus réfléchir, je me jetai à genoux sur la moquette qui tapissait le sol et ma mère me prit dans ses bras, bientôt imitée par mon père. Je les entendais prononcer des phrases sans queue ni tête et ma mère chuchotait inlassablement :

\- Hermione, oh mon dieu, Hermione, comme tu as changé… comme tu es grande, à présent…

Je sanglotais dans les bras de mes parents en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve. J'étais tellement soulagée de les retrouver, vivants, en bonne santé. Tellement soulagée qu'ils me reconnaissent.

\- Je suis désolée, hoquetai-je, je suis tellement désolée…

Je finis par m'écarter d'eux après un long moment et leur lançai un pâle sourire en tentant de chasser les larmes de mon visage.

\- Maman, Papa, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Harry, de Ginny et de Ron…

Ma mère plissa les yeux en signe de concentration.

\- Ron… bien sûr, je me souviens, c'est le garçon dont tu étais amoureuse…

Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, croyant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Ron, mais il éclata de rire et je me relevai pour me mettre à ses côtés.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, Mrs Granger, la rassura-t-il. Nous sommes ensembles, maintenant.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Ginny en affichant un sourire rayonnant.

\- Combien de temps s'est-il passé, au juste, depuis qu'on ne s'est plus vu ? demanda mon père, déboussolé, en se relevant.

\- Presque un an… Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? je veux dire, vous ne vous souvenez pas que vous êtes en Australie ? que pendant un an, vous avez cru être Monica et Wendell Wilkins ? tout ça est effacé ?

\- C'est très vague, répondit ma mère avec un air d'intense concentration.

\- Je crois que je vous dois des explications, soupirai-je en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir dans les canapés tandis que je me lovai contre Ron qui avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je leur racontai tout. De Voldemort à notre fuite durant presque un an, en passant par la Bataille Finale et les morts qui nous pesaient sur le cœur. Quelquefois, Harry m'interrompit pour rajouter quelques détails, mais je leur avouai la plus grosse partie du récit. Lorsque j'eus terminé, les nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Ma gorge était sèche d'avoir trop parlé.

\- Oh ma chérie… dit mon père en me regardant d'un air attristé.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, dis-je d'une petite voix. J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger. Mais, croyez-moi, vous m'avez tellement manqué…

\- Bien sûr que non, nous ne t'en voulons pas ! s'exclama ma mère avec véhémence en tendant une main vers moi que je saisis sans hésitation. Tu as fait ça pour notre bien. Peut-être que nous serions morts si tu ne nous avais pas mis en sécurité.

\- Je préférais vous savoir loin de moi et en sécurité plutôt que de vous garder égoïstement près de moi en prenant le risque que vous soyez tués ou pire, torturés…

\- Je te reconnais bien là, dis mon père avec un sourire rassurant.

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant que ma mère ne brise le doux silence qui s'était installé.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous voulez. Il se fait tard, et je suppose que vous êtes fatigués.

Mes amis me regardèrent, comme si j'étais la seule de notre petit groupe à pouvoir prendre la décision. Je souris et hochai la tête.

Mes parents semblaient heureux. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Ils étaient simplement fous de joie de me retrouver. Et ça, ça m'emplissait d'un bonheur impossible à décrire avec des mots.

* * *

\- Tu sais comment on va ramener tes parents en Angleterre ?

Ron et moi étions couchés dans le lit double de la petite chambre où mes parents nous avaient amenés, surélevés sur un coude pour nous faire face, et nous parlions depuis plus d'une heure de sujets et d'autres. Notre conversation était souvent entrecoupée de baisers ou de chamailleries. Il venait de mettre le sujet sur le tapis sans prévenir et je fus prise au dépourvu.

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

\- Je suppose qu'on va y aller par Portoloin, non ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux et lui répondis d'un air scandalisé.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire subir un trajet par Portoloin à mes parents après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? En plus il faudrait contacter le Ministère, ce qui est quand même assez compliqué, à moins de leur envoyer un hibou. Et encore, ça prendrait des jours, voire des semaines pour avoir une réponse…

\- Je veux bien, me dit-il avec un soupir désabusé, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. On ne peut pas y aller en transplanant, la distance est beaucoup trop importante et ça risque d'être encore plus éprouvant pour eux qu'un voyage en Portoloin… la Poudre de Cheminette, n'en parlons même pas… alors, je ne vois pas d'autres alternative…

Je le regardai avec un demi-sourire.

\- Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain inquiet.

\- Sinon, il existe aussi des moyens Moldus…

\- Oh non… dit-il en secouant la tête.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air de petit garçon effrayé.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais monter dans ce truc… comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

\- Un avion, Ron, ça s'appelle un avion, soupirai-je.

\- Et bien la question ne se pose même pas !

\- S'il te plaît, Ron…

\- Non…

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il détourna le regard :

\- Ne me dévisage pas comme ça… ça ne marchera pas.

\- Allez, quoi, Ron, ça va être marrant…

\- En quoi voler à des dizaines de mètres du sol peut-être marrant ?

\- Dixit celui qui joue au Quidditch… dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas pareil !

\- Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus sécurisant les voyages en avion…

\- J'ai dit non !

Je me penchai vers lui et me mis à l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

\- Hermione ! dit-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Ça ne marche pas ces trucs-là, avec moi.

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, mais il était coriace, et je ne voyais pas un autre moyen de ramener mes parents en Angleterre que d'utiliser l'avion.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me détournai de lui, faussement en colère.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça…

Je me couchai sur le flanc et lui tournai ostensiblement le dos.

\- Mione…

Je ne répondis pas, contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage, car j'avais du mal à retenir mon sourire.

\- Mione, tu boudes ?

\- Non ! dis-je d'un ton sec et froid.

\- Mione, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu sois fâchée contre moi…

\- Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi, répliquai-je de but en blanc.

\- Mione…

\- Et bien tu retourneras tout seul en Angleterre, par tes propres moyens ! moi je prends l'avion avec mes parents, tant pis pour toi !

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Parfaitement ! répondis-je d'un ton grave.

Je n'avais plus envie de rire, ni de jouer la comédie. Je m'étais rendue compte que, s'il ne voulait pas monter dans l'avion, je serais obligée de le laisser ici le temps que mes parents soient arrivés en Angleterre. Là, je devrais aller trouver le Ministère pour demander de mettre un Portoloin à la disposition de Ron. Ça pourrait prendre des jours et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul ici, sans repères ni ressources.

\- Mione…

\- C'est le seul moyen, Ron !

Il soupira puis il marqua une longue pause avant de dire d'un ton hésitant.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu es sincère ? m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers lui, revigorée.

\- Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

\- Oh, Ron, merci ! m'exclamai-je en l'entourant de mes bras. Merci, merci, merci ! tu n'imagines pas de quel pétrin tu viens de me sortir !

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi…

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour voir s'il pensait ce qu'il disait et, remarquant qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, je me blottis contre lui en plongeant ma tête dans son cou.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il en se détachant de moi.

\- Je sais jouer de mes charmes… répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Il éclata de rire puis entreprit de me chatouiller, geste qui se transforma bientôt en bataille de coussins. Nos rires résonnaient dans la pièce et je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une telle chance.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Princesslele : Merci pour ta review! tu as les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre! :)**

**Romioneforver : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

L'aéroport était bruyant et bondé. Je sentis Ron se coller contre moi pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule. Mes parents étaient partis pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver des billets pour le prochain vol en direction de Londres, et Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi attendions qu'ils reviennent pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Alors, heureuse de rentrer à la maison ? me demanda Harry avec un coup de coude complice.

\- Comme jamais, soupirai-je avec un grand sourire.

Puis je fronçai les sourcils et demandai, soudain anxieuse.

\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, quand on sera rentré ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas, coupa Ginny. Il rentre au Terrier avec nous. Il est chez lui là-bas. Tout comme toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil entendu.

Je lui souris et baissai les yeux.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je crois qu'après toutes ces émotions, je vais rester quelques temps avec mes parents, profiter d'eux au maximum…

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas dans tout ça, hein ? me demanda Ron avec un air espiègle, quoique une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais, répondis-je doucement.

\- De toute façon, ma mère voulait inviter tes parents à dîner, pour faire plus ample connaissance, ajouta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à connaître leur future belle-famille.

J'éclatai de rire et sentis Ron se coller un peu plus contre moi.

Je vis mes parents arriver au loin et leur fis un signe pour qu'ils puissent se repérer. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que je leur avais rendu la mémoire et nous avions eu le temps de discuter tout à notre aise. Ils nous aperçurent et nous sourirent en se dirigeant vers nous.

\- Alors ? demandai-je, impatiente.

\- Alors nous avons six places pour la prochain vol en direction de Londres, qui décolle dans trois heures.

\- Génial ! m'exclamai-je, heureuse.

\- J'espère que la voyage ne vous a pas coûté trop cher, Mr et Mrs Granger, dit Ron avec un air soucieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon grand, répondit mon père avec un clin d'œil. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous retrouver, nous vous devons bien ça…

Un énorme sourire illumina les yeux bleus de Ron, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Parfois, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant.

* * *

\- C'est quoi, ce truc ? dit Ron en marquant un mouvement de recul.

Nous nous trouvions devant le sas d'embarquement et il venait de s'arrêter net en me retenant par le poignet, alors qu'Harry et Ginny, cette-dernière n'ayant jamais pris l'avion non plus, bien évidemment, venaient de passer sans ciller devant nous.

\- C'est dans ça qu'on monte pour embarquer dans l'avion, Ron, répondis-je de mon ton le plus patient, sans cependant parvenir à masquer mon sourire.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! répliqua-t-il d'un air vexé

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Ron, dis-je d'un air attendri, mais avoue qu'un grand gaillard comme toi qui a peur de monter dans un avion, c'est amusant.

Il haussa les épaules mais n'avança pas d'un poil. Les gens derrière nous commençaient à s'impatienter. Je me retournai vers eux avec un sourire désolé.

\- Excusez-le, c'est la première fois qu'il monte dans un avion, il a un peu peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.

\- Alors prouve-le, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il déglutit péniblement et s'exécuta, gardant la tête haute, mais je sentis tout de même son bras se serrer sur mon poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez, tous les deux ? demanda Ginny lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à leur hauteur.

\- Ron a comme qui dirait une petite appréhension…

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! répéta-t-il avec véhémence.

Mes parents éclatèrent de rire et nous firent signe de les suivre pour ne pas, encore une fois, bloquer le passage.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'avion, Ron gémit de nouveau :

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

L'hôtesse sourit et nous désigna nos sièges. Ron et moi avions des places côtes à côtes, Harry et Ginny se trouvaient en face de nous tandis que mes parents étaient installés une rangée derrière.

\- Tu veux te mettre côtés couloir ou au milieu ? demandai-je, provoquant le sourire de l'homme d'âge mur qui était déjà installé près du hublot.

\- Quel est l'endroit le plus sûr si jamais on a un accident ?

\- Ron ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Cesse un peu de faire ton trouillard, et choisit une place !

L'homme toussa pour essayer de masquer un éclat de rire. Ron haussa les épaules, blessé dans son amour-propre et me fit signe de passer devant lui pour m'installer sur le siège du milieu :

\- Les dames d'abord…

\- Je ne te savais pas si galant, plaisantai-je alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi.

Il croisa les bras et détourna le regard vers Harry et Ginny qui discutaient entre eux.

\- Ne joue pas au susceptible avec moi, ajoutai-je en riant. Je sais bien que, au fond, tu es heureux de rentrer à la maison…

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Il sembla se détendre d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, se plaignit-il, mais son sourire démentait ses paroles.

La voix d'une hôtesse coupa court à la conversation lorsqu'elle entreprit de nous montrer les premiers geste a avoir en cas d'urgence. Ron se pencha vers moi et murmura :

\- Tu vois, qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter…

\- Tais-toi et regarde, si tu as si peur ! lui rétorquai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour réponde mais je le devançai :

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas peur…. Il est vraiment impossible pour toi de te concentrer sur quelque chose ?

Il me donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de vengeance et tenta en vain de fixer son attention sur l'hôtesse. Lorsque, enfin, elle eut fini, le commandant de bord prit la relève pour nous demander d'attacher notre ceinture et de nous tenir prêts au décollage. Dès que l'avion se mis à bouger, Ron m'agrippa la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Détends-toi, dis-je avec un sourire. C'est juste le décollage, ça va aller…

\- Je déteste ça, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Si ça n'était pas pour toi, jamais je ne serais monté dans un engin pareil.

\- Et ça n'a même pas encore quitté le sol ! marmonnai-je à mon tour. Regarde Ginny, elle est parfaitement calme, elle !

En effet, mon amie se contorsionnait pour tenter de regarder par le hublot malgré la jeune femme qui était installée sur la siège à côté d'elle et lui barrait la vue.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais bien qu'elle est folle, Ginny…

\- J'ai entendu, tu sais ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre sans le regarder.

J'éclatai de rire alors que la main de Ron se resserrait encore sur la mienne. Cette fois, je ne dis rien, consciente qu'il avait réellement peur de ce qui allait arriver. Lorsque l'avion quitta le sol, je crus entendre ses dents crisser dans sa mâchoire.

\- Regarde, dis-je après quelques minutes en lui montrant le hublot.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ?

\- Allez Ron, regarde, c'est magnifique.

À regret, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par le hublot et il entrouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris. Nous survolions l'océan et la vue était merveilleuse.

\- Tu vois que c'est beau ! dis-je d'un air victorieux alors qu'il lâchait ma main pour croiser les bras sur son torse.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il trouvait ça magnifique. Certes, il avait déjà volé maintes fois en balais, mais ce n'était pas pareil, et on ne pouvait pas aller aussi haut.

Heureuse, je me penchai pour prendre un livre dans mon sac sous le regard surpris de l'homme à mes côtés qui se demandait sûrement comme je pouvais mettre un gros bouquin pareil dans un si petit sac. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent et me plongeai dans ma lecture en essayant d'oublier la nervosité de Ron qui finissait par me rendre moi aussi anxieuse.

* * *

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous entrons dans une zone de turbulence. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité…

Je reposai le livre que j'étais en train de lire depuis des heures et me tournai vers Ron qui venait de s'éveiller en sursaut.

\- C'est quoi une zone de turbulences ? demanda-t-il d'un air tendu.

Soudain, l'avion eut un trou d'air et Ron agrippa de nouveau mon poignet, les yeux exorbités de terreur. Je lui souris d'un air penaud.

\- C'est ça…

\- Par Merlin, on va se crasher…

\- Mais non ! dis-je d'un air rassurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ron… dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens et en serrant à mon tour ses doigts dans les miens. Tu me fais confiance ?

Il hocha la tête et avala difficilement.

\- Alors écoute-moi. il n'y a rien à craindre, ça arrive tout le temps. Je te le promets.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté puis la secoua de nouveau pour me montrer qu'il avait compris. Je soulevai l'accoudoir qui séparait nos deux sièges et me blottis contre lui. Je sentais son cœur battre vite à travers son t-shirt, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Il semblait vraiment effrayé, et ça me faisait de la peine.

\- Calme-toi, murmurai-je. ça va aller, tu ne risques rien…

* * *

\- Je dois dire que je suis quand même content d'être sorti de là ! s'exclama Ron en s'étirant.

Un rayon de soleil lui tombait droit dessus et ses cheveux semblaient comme enflammés.

Nous étions assis sur un muret et attendions que mes parents reviennent. Ils étaient partis chercher un taxi, vu qu'ils avaient laissé leur voiture devant la maison qu'ils avaient quittée pour aller en Australie. Par Chance, ils n'avaient pas vendus la maison et nous allions pouvoir rentrer chez nous sans problème.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir obligé à monter là-dedans ? dis-je d'un air penaud.

\- Bien sûr que non, Mione. Je suis bien conscient que c'était la seule solution…

\- Et puis tu ne l'a pas vraiment obligé ! répliqua Harry en baillant. On a toujours le choix, il aurait pu dire non…

\- C'est vrai, ça, ajouta Ron avec un grand sourire. En attendant, je suis bien content de rentrer à la maison… vous voulez venir tous les trois au Terrier, un de ces jours ? dis Ron un ton plus bas à mon intention. Ma mère voudrait vous inviter à dîner…

\- Bien sûr, je suis sûre que mes parents en seront enchantés ! répliquai-je avec un grand sourire….

\- Je t'enverrai un hibou ...

\- Sinon, tu peux transplaner jusque chez moi, ça nous ferait une après-midi ensemble, proposai-je.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer, comme s'il avait peur que je l'oublie après avoir retrouvé mes parents, que je le laisse de côté en oubliant tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, en oubliant qu'on s'aimait…

Mes parents revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et nous conduisirent jusqu'à mon ancienne maison. Là, sur le seuil, je dis au revoir à mes amis avant qu'ils transplanent jusqu'au Terrier, non sans émotion. Après des jours et des jours passés côtes à côtes, j'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi disparaissait avec eux lorsqu'ils s'évanouirent devant mes yeux.

* * *

** .didier : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras tout autant plu!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Nous étions arrivés au Terrier le matin même, par un Portoloin car j'avais jugé que mes parents ne supporteraient pas de transplaner. Mr Weasley avait donc mis à notre disposition un Portoloin, et même si j'avais été anxieuse de la réaction de mes parents face à ce type de transport, j'avais été soulagée de voir qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ça dérangeant du tout et que mon père avait même trouvé le voyage très amusant.

J'avais passé la matinée avec Ron. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions revenus, et nous n'avions pas vraiment eut le temps de parler, à part durant une après-midi entière lorsqu'il était venu me rendre visite pour m'annoncer la date du dîner. J'avais pris une décision importante que je voulais partager avec lui, mais je n'avais pas osé effacer sa bonne-humeur. J'avais tellement attendu que nous étions maintenant attablés devant un dîner digne d'un banquet. Je voulais lui dire le plus tard possible, car je savais qu'il allait être triste, et je détestais le voir comme ça.

Mr Weasley avait parlé des heures durant avec mes parents en leur demandant des précisions sur le mode de vie des Moldus, et ils avaient parus enchantés de lui répondre. Mrs Weasley, quant à elle, semblait tout à son bonheur de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec mes parents et elle s'était surpassée pour le repas.

Bien sûr, le Terrier n'était plus celui que j'avais connu des années auparavant. L'absence de Fred planait sur nous comme une ombre malveillante. Je voyais bien que derrière les sourires de façade se cachait une peine qui n'était pas prête de s'en aller, et ça me faisait mal.

\- Mione ?

Je me retournai vers Ron qui venait de prononcer mon prénom.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, tu semblais dans la lune…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant. Je réfléchissais, voilà tout…

\- Pour ne pas changer !

La vérité était que j'avais peur de lui annoncer ma décision, peur qu'il ne se sente blessé ou mis de côté. Je me résolus donc à le lui dire le plus vite possible pour ne pas retarder inutilement l'échéance.

Une fois le repas finit, je m'apprêtai à l'entraîner vers le jardin, où nous serions seuls, mais il me devança en me tirant par la poignet jusqu'à sa chambre. Les sourcils froncés, je me demandai ce qui lui prenait. Il me fit asseoir sur son lit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il se retourna vers moi, l'air un peu embarrassé.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici…

\- En vérité, ça m'arrange parce que…

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Nous avions dit cette dernière phrase en cœur. Je lui souris, surprise, avant de continuer :

\- Toi d'abord…

\- Non Vas-y…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et, en évitant de le regarder pour ne pas me décourager, je dis d'une traite.

\- Alors voilà… j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études…

\- À Poudlard ? me coupa-t-il.

\- À Poudlard… répétai-je. Mais ce n'est que pour un an, Ron. Le temps que je passe mes A.S.P.I.C… et puis on pourra se voir à Noël et pendant les vacances…

Il poussa un long soupir et je jetai un coup d'œil désolé dans sa direction.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je le fasse… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. D'ailleurs ça m'arrange que tu me dises ça…

\- Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je, indignée.

\- Laisse-moi finir, me dit-il avec un sourire résigné. ça m'arrange que tu me dises ça, simplement parce que ça va rendre ce que j'ai à te dire beaucoup moins difficile…

Une peur panique s'empara soudainement de moi. Voulait-il arrêter notre histoire ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Une boule de nervosité se forma dans ma poitrine, juste sous mon cœur, et j'eus du mal à respirer. Je devais avoir l'air effondrée, car il me prit la main et me dis doucement :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mione. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, avec Harry, nous avons décidé de commencer la formation pour devenir Auror...

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Je m'étais imaginé des choses une fois encore… Je l'aimais si fort, et je ne m'en serais pas remise s'il avait décidé qu'on devait se séparer.

\- Ron, tu veux devenir Auror ! m'exclamai-je. Mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Je sais… dit-il avec un sourire. Même si je sais que ça va être compliqué, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je veux le faire. Alors comme ça, toi, tu veux retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, alors je me dis qu'il vaut peut-être mieux passer mes A.S.P.I.C, comme ça plein de choix s'offrent à moi.

\- Tu as bien raison, me rassura-t-il. Tu es brillante, on t'acceptera n'importe où, pour n'importe quel job…

\- Mais ? Demandai-je avec appréhension, sentant que sa phrase n'était pas terminée.

\- Mais rien. Tu vas me manquer, c'est tout…

Je lui souris tristement et il passa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Promet-moi juste une chose…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondis-je alors que je sentais les larmes emplir mes yeux à l'idée que nous allions devoir nous séparer.

\- Promet-moi de m'attendre et de ne pas m'oublier, d'accord ?

Je secouai la tête, me demandant comment il pouvait encore penser que j'allais l'abandonner.

\- La question ne se pose même pas… dis-je d'une voix étranglée par les larmes.

Il m'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

Septembre, son air froid et piquant, et les feuilles qui commençaient à ternir. Septembre et le brouhaha qui montait du quai 9 ¾ sur lequel nous nous tenions Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi. Nous nous disions au revoir avec des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. C'était le moment, ma meilleure amie et moi partions pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et nous laissions derrière nous les hommes de notre vie.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour décrire à Ron à quel point il allait me manquer. Mes valises se trouvaient déjà dans le train, qui s'apprêtait à partir, emmenant avec lui les nouveaux et anciens élèves, ceux qui avaient vécus la guerre, ceux qui allaient retrouver l'endroit où tant de leurs proches étaient morts. Des larmes emplissaient mes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser couler. Je voulais profiter le plus possible des dernières secondes que je passais avec Ron. J'aurais bien le temps de pleurer après que le train soit parti.

Le sifflement du train retentit : il allait partir, à 11h tapante, comme toujours. Ron me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa, et je sentis les larmes que j'avais essayé de retenir dégringoler mes joues.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer… dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

\- J'aurais aimé lui répondre que lui aussi aller me manquer, affreusement, mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer une seule parole.

\- Promet-moi de m'écrire…

\- Tous les jours, arrivai-je à articuler. Je te promets Ron, dès que je peux, je t'écris…

Je me détournai de lui et saluai Harry puis, accompagnée de Ginny, je montais dans le train et entreprit de trouver un compartiment. Ce fut vite fait, car Luna nous avait gardé une place et nous fit un signe de la main en nous voyant pour qu'on aille la rejoindre.

\- Tiens, Hermione, tu pleures parce que Londres va te manquer ?

Je souris à travers mes larmes et ouvrit la fenêtre du compartiment pour pouvoir apercevoir Ron à travers la foule. Ginny m'imita pour pouvoir dire une dernière fois au revoir à Harry. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle serrait les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Ils nous virent et Ron s'approcha de moi. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, et il me saisit la main en mettant quelque chose dedans.

\- Moi aussi… murmura-t-il simplement.

Ses yeux brillaient et le train démarra, m'emportant loin de lui. Je le dévorai du regard jusqu'à ce que le véhicule soit trop loin pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

Je savais que la séparation allait être difficile, mais jamais je ne m'étais imaginé que ça allait être si déchirant. J'avais l'impression qu'un morceau de moi était resté avec lui, sur le quai de la gare.

Intriguée par ses derniers mots, je m'assis sur un des sièges du compartiment et regardait ce qu'il m'avait fourré dans la main.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bout de papier chiffonné. De plus en plus perplexe, je le dépliai et constatai avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait du mot que je lui avait écrit, le matin de notre première nuit d'amour.

Il avait souligné le _Je t'aime _à l'encre rouge.

Je serrai le petit bout de parchemin contre mon cœur et étouffai un sanglot avec ma manche.

\- Moi aussi, murmurai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

**Bon ben nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin de cette fiction, même s'il reste bien évidement l'épilogue! **

**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai découvert la magie de Twitter et qui si vous voulez avec plus d'infos sur mes fic à venir, vous pouvez me suivre, je vous suivrai en retour! (c'était l'instant auto-pub :p) Voilà ma page : ** /Kellyly88

**Réponse à la review :  
**

**Tsubasa no Yume1 : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review! ensuite, je tenais à te remercier, parce qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir! je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aimes bien et j'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié ce chapitre!**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Un an s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions partis chercher mes parents en Australie. Nous étions sur le chemin de retour de Poudlard, pour la dernière fois de notre vie. Luna, Ginny et moi avions toutes réussis nos A.S.P.I.C, moi avec les honneurs, et, même si j'étais triste de quitter cette école qui avait été ma maison durant toutes ces années, j'étais heureuse de revenir à Londres. J'allais retrouver Ron et Harry, que je n'avais plus vus depuis si longtemps. Et puis Poudlard sans eux, ce n'était pas pareil…

L'école avait été remise sur pieds par l'ensemble des professeurs survivants durant les vacances, et c'est un château presque identique à celui qu'il était avant la bataille que nous avions retrouvés, mes amis et moi. Mais le souvenir des morts était bien présent, et cela se ressentait lorsque je croisais des élèves de sixième et de septième année. Ils avaient un air plus grave, plus dur. Nous étions tous devenus adultes bien avant l'heure.

J'avais vu Ron et Harry à Noël, bien évidemment, mais lors des vacances de Pâques, j'avais été trop occupée par mes études et je n'avais pu quitter Poudlard. Heureusement, Ron était venu me faire une surprise lors d'une sortie À Pré-Au-Lard dans le courant du mois d'Avril.

Je souris en me remémorant ce souvenir heureux. Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais plus vu Ron, et il me manquait affreusement. Nous nous baladions dans Pré-au-Lard, Ginny, Luna et moi, lorsque Luna s'était arrêtée et avait montré d'un geste du menton deux silhouettes au loin, que je n'avais pas tout de suite reconnues. En plissant les yeux, j'avais aperçu la chevelure rousse de Ron et Ginny et moi nous étions précipitées au même moment vers eux. Je lui avais sauté dans les bras, tout à mon bonheur de le retrouver. Nous avons été boire une Bierraubeurre au Trois Balais et c'était un moment qui resterait gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes deux amies. Ginny somnolait tandis que Luna était plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine. J'étouffai moi-même un bâillement et plongeai ma main dans mon sac pour en sortir une liasse de lettre, attachées ensemble par un fil. Les lettres que Ron m'avait écrites tout au long de cette année passée loin de lui. Je passai le doigt sur la bague qui ornait mon index gauche et me mis à lire pour la énième fois certains des parchemins qu'il m'avait envoyés, mes préférés.

* * *

_Le 2 septembre 1998_

_Ma petite Mione,_

_Voilà seulement un jour que tu es partie et tu me manques déjà affreusement. Ici, je dirais que tout va bien. Harry et moi avons commencé aujourd'hui la formation pour devenir Auror. C'est foutrement compliqué, et j'espère pouvoir y arriver. On aura des tonnes d'examens à passer pour enfin avoir notre diplôme, dans deux ans, et ça promet de ne pas être facile._

_Et toi, comment se passent les premiers jours à Poudlard ? Tu es toujours débordée de cours ? Non ne me réponds pas, je connais déjà la réponse…_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste de nous avoir quittés, Harry et moi, mais un peu quand même, pour la forme._

_En bref, j'arrête de dire des bêtises._

_A bientôt, _

_Ron_

* * *

_Le 19 septembre 1998_

_Hermignonne,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je regrette de ne pas être là aujourd'hui pour te le dire en face, mais la vie est comme ça. On aura des dizaines d'autres dates à fêter côtes à côtes, quand tu auras terminé Poudlard, donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_J'espère que le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé t'a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en supplie, mens-moi, parce qu'il m'a fallu des jours et des jours pour te dénicher cet exemplaire original d'Histoire de la Magie…_

_Enfin, bref, tu me manques, mais ça, tu le sais déjà…_

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais…_

_Ron_

* * *

_Le 31 octobre 1998_

_Ma petite Mione,_

_Happy Halloween ! encore une fois, on aurait dû fêter ça ensemble, mais on a tellement d'années devant nous pour le faire… imagine un peu nos enfants déguisés allant sonner aux portes des Moldus en leur promettant un sort qu'ils seront capables de jeter… enfin, je divague, nous sommes encore jeunes, nous avons le temps…_

_Aujourd'hui, lors de la formation, nous avons eu droit aux travaux pratiques… je me suis fait passer un savon à cause d'une chaise bêtement renversée… mon dieu, que c'est compliqué. Toi, tu réussirais haut la main, j'en suis sûr, mais moi… enfin, je fais du mieux que je peux, c'est le principal, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mange une part de tarte pour moi ce soir, tu veux ? Ça me donnera l'impression d'être avec toi…_

_Tu me manques…_

_Ron_

* * *

_5 décembre 1998_

_Ma chère Mione,_

_Les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt ! Évidemment, j'espère que tu viendras fêter ça avec nous au Terrier. Tes parents sont les bienvenus, bien sûr. Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus… plus de 3 mois sans se voir, tu te rends compte ? nous ne sommes jamais restés aussi longtemps séparés, ça me fait tout bizarre… _

_Enfin, j'espère que tes cours se passent bien, et que, comme toujours, tu réussis brillamment__(je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question !). Nous avons des contrôles de routines sur les matières apprises lors de la formation. Je pense que je m'en sors assez bien. Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai enfin suivi tes conseils pour étudier, et, tu ne le croiras pas, ça marche ! _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir durant les vacances, et j'aimerais que les jours passent plus vite pour enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras…_

_Ron_

* * *

_Le 9 janvier 1999_

_Mione,_

_Voilà seulement quelques jours que tu as quitté le Terrier, et tu me manques déjà. C'est à croire que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! j'espère que la bague t'as plu, et j'ai adoré ton cadeau. Mais ta présence est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu m'offrir !_

_Les cours viennent juste de recommencer, et c'est vraiment éreintant. J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard. Transmets mon bonjour à Hagrid quand tu le verras._

_Je t'embrasse très, très fort._

_Ron_

* * *

_Le 2 mars 1999_

_Chère Mione, _

_Je te remercie mille fois pour ton cadeau, il m'a fait énormément plaisir ! tu es vraiment la meilleure, mais ça, tu le sais déjà… Nous avons fait une fête pour mon anniversaire, ici, au Terrier, mais sans toi, ça n'était pas pareil. Harry déprime un peu à cause de l'absence de Ginny, et toi aussi, tu me manques. Je me réjouis que cette année soit passée pour que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on soit de nouveau réunis._

_Comment vont les cours à Poudlard ? Pas de chiens à trois-têtes en vue ? Et Peeves__fait-il__encore des siennes ?_

_La formation devient de plus en plus compliquée, mais, grâce à toi, j'ai réussi mes contrôles. Pas aussi bien que Harry, mais c'est déjà ça !_

_J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir…_

_Ron_

* * *

_Le 28 mars 1999_

_Ma petite Mione,_

_Te revoir hier à Pré-Au-Lard a été __comme un rêve pour moi. Pendant une après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenus au temps où nous allions faire les quatre-cents coups dans le village, sauf que c'était encore mieux, vu que maintenant nous sommes ensemble. Mais bon, c'était beaucoup trop court à mon goût. _

_Les vacances de Pâques approchent ! J'espère que tu pourras te libérer pour venir passer les vacances au terrier avec Harry et moi…_

_Dis à Ginny qu'elle me manque aussi énormément…_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ron_

* * *

_17 avril 1999_

_Chère Hermignonne,_

_Ici c'est les vacances, et sans toi ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu te libérer, mais je sais que tu dois réviser pour tes examens. Il va falloir attendre jusqu'à fin juin pour se revoir, et c'est beaucoup trop long… _

_Poudlard doit sembler bien calme avec tous les étudiants qui révisent… j'espère que Ginny, Luna et toi ne vous cassez pas trop la tête et que vous profitez quand même du beau temps._

_Je t'aime, ma belle, et tu me manques affreusement_

_Ron_

* * *

_15__juin 1999_

_Ma Mione, _

_D'après mes calculs, tu viens juste de finir tes examens… j'espère qu'ils se sont bien passé, mais je suis sûr que tu les as réussi avec brio, comme toujours !_

_Tu ne devineras jamais quoi… je viens d'avoir les résultats de mes examens, et je passe en deuxième année ! Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais, et je me réjouis d'être l'année prochaine car enfin tu seras là…_

_Plus que quelques jours et tu reviens ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste de quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois, mais pardonnes-moi d'être content, puisque tu reviens après tant de temps !_

_Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être là pour venir t'accueillir sur le quai de la gare, nous devons impérativement nous trouver au Ministère pour recevoir notre permission d'entrée en deuxième année… Mais je te jure de te retrouver plus tard au Terrier, et là, nous pourrons enfin célébrer dignement votre retour…_

_A bientôt Mione, pour te serrer dans mes bras._

_Ron_

* * *

\- Hermione ?

Ginny venait de prononcer mon prénom et je relevai la tête, un vague sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- On est arrivés, me dit-elle avec une mine réjouie. Tu relisais encore ses lettres ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne fais pas pareil avec celles d'Harry !

\- J'avoue mon crime, rigola-t-elle en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Je me levai et m'aperçus que Luna avait disparu. Je clignai des yeux et me retournai vers Ginny, incrédule…

\- Tu sais où est passée…

\- Luna ? me coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qui sait, hein ? elle est insaisissable, cette fille…

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et sorti du compartiment pour aller chercher ma valise. J'étais triste que Ron n'ait pas pu venir nous accueillir, Ginny et moi, mais je savais ce qu'étaient les obligations, et je me consolais en me disant que nous allions maintenant avoir des mois pour rattraper le temps perdus.

Je sortis du train, Ginny sur les talons, et essayai de me faufiler à travers la foule pour atteindre le mur qui nous permettrait de rentrer dans la gare Moldue.

Soudain, je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule, et je sursautai, surprise. Ginny se trouvait à côté de moi, je ne savais donc pas du tout de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Je me retournai et cru d'abord à une hallucination. Je clignai quelques fois des yeux, mais sa silhouette restait là, haute et fière, comme dans mon souvenir.

Alors je lâchai ma valise qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd à mes pieds et me jetai au cou de Ron, qui me serra contre lui en riant.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Balbutiai-je, complètement perdue.

\- La remise au Ministère s'est déroulée plus tôt dans la journée, alors on a pu venir vous chercher…

\- Oh mon dieu ! murmurai-je en le serrant encore plus fort, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement contente de te voir…

\- Moi aussi Mione, si tu savais…

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais partir aussi longtemps…

\- Compte sur moi !

Je me détachai de lui mais laissai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser longuement. Je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter. Je voulais le garder près de moi, pour toujours, et ne jamais plus être séparée de lui.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… chuchotai-je entre deux baisers. Je t'aime si fort…

\- Pas plus que moi ! répliqua-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Nous nous détachâmes un peu l'un de l'autre, mais son bras resta autour de mes épaules. Il ramassa ma valise et nous partîmes en direction du mur.

Côté à côté, nous le franchîmes. Côte à côte, nous marchâmes à travers la gare Moldue. Côte à côté, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de mon enfance, où mes parents m'attendaient sur le seuil.

Côte à côté, comme si nous ne devions plus jamais nous quitter.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est ici que se termine cette fic! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, je posterai sûrement une autre fic sur le couple Romione d'ici peu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Etienne : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! :D**

**Tsubasa No Yume1 : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review détaillée! j'adore recevoir de longues reviews comme ça! Ensuite, j'imaginais vraiment Hermione retourner à Poudlard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai décidé de faire une ellipse car comme tu le dis si bien, c'est une fiction sur Ron et Hermione et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire alors qu'ils étaient séparés. J'espère que cet épilogue a répondu à tes attentes! Et ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout que tu mette des reviews, c'est ce dont chaque auteur de fanfiction rêve! Après tout, c'est le seul retour que nous avons et c'est génial d'en recevoir, d'autant plus qu'il est positif! Bref je m'arrête là, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic! :D**

**Lucile : Merci énormément pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, et j'espère que tu auras aimé cet épilogue! :D**


End file.
